Star Trek:Nova Journey Vol 1: How Far We've Come
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: Data takes command of the Enterprise-F and is about to embark on an interstellar adventure. Little does Data and his crew know, is that they are the key to saving a doomed future. COMPLETE! BUT THE JOURNEY HAS ONLY BEGUN!
1. Prologue: Data

_**Prologue  
**_

_**Data-**_

_**Stardate 2386.313  
**_

Captain Data was in his quarters on Starbase Armstrong in San Francisco, going over some scientific schematics. It has been quite a relief for the android to take a break from all the action in space. The downside of all of this was that two years stuck on a Starbase, was a little too nerve-wracking. He was still waiting on another command from Starfleet since his previous ship; the _USS Enterprise-E _had disintegrated. Data wondered if they were going to build another Enterprise or assign him on another ship. His thoughts were interrupted by a chime. Someone was at his door.

"Enter."

A slightly older woman in her mid-50's entered the room. She was average height, middle-weight with blue eyes and graying, blonde hair. She had on the same color uniform as Data except she had 6 pips instead of four; representing the ranking of an Admiral. The woman looked at Data and smiled.

"Hello, Captain." She greeted.

"Admiral Janeway," Data responded, standing up. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I just wanted to see if you were enjoying your vacation."

"It has been very relaxing but I now feel like, to quote the human expression: 'an old man'."

Kathryn Janeway laughed at the Android's colorful comment. She has known Data for well over 20 years, since he was Lieutenant Commander serving aboard the _USS Enterprise-D _under the former Captain Jean-Luc Picard. It amazed Kathryn that this artificial life form was just a simple-minded android who wanted to be human. Now, he is a respected Starfleet officer and everyone recognizes him as a real sentient being.

"Well," She announced. "I have news for you that might rejuvenate your spirits."

"Really?"

"It's about your new assignment."

Data sat down on his couch to listen intently to what Janeway had to say.

"Would you like to sit down?" He offered.

"Thank you." Kathryn smiled. "Mind if I have some coffee?"

"Of course." Data went to the replicator. "Coffee. Two Creams and Four Sugars and Green Tea. Hot." Two cups appeared in the replicator. Data grabbed them and gave one to Kathryn.

"Thank you, Captain." She thanked.

Data smiled as he sat back down. "So, what have you come here to tell me?"

Kathryn took as sip of her coffee before making her big announcement: "Starfleet has commissioned a new starship. A new _Enterprise."_

"A new _Enterprise?" _

"I won't lie to you, Data. There was some debate in the matter; another ship with the name _Enterprise. _But in the end, we thought Starfleet _without _the _Enterprise _just won't be the same."

"I agree. So what class is it?"

"It will be Explorer-Class."

Data sat up with a curious look on his face.

"There has not been an Explorer-Class starship commissioned in 35 years." He remarked. "Not since the _Horizon._ Why has Starfleet decided to commission one now?"

"Because there are still civilizations and life-forms out there, waiting to be discovered," Janeway explained. "But the galaxies are so many light-years away; we don't have enough starships to specialize in that. You have the _Titan _taking care of the Neutral Zone, the _Argonaut _sailing in another nebula; you do understand my point, Captain?"

"Of course, Admiral." Data smiled. "So who have you decided to command the _USS Enterprise-F?"_

Kathryn looked at Data and smiled slyly. "Who do you think?"

Data's smile quickly faded when he realized who she was talking about. "Kathryn," He began. "You are not suggesting that I-"

"Why do you think I came to your quarters first? You became highly recommended, not only by Jean-Luc Picard, but by Capt. William Riker and Admiral Naima Shaman. You did exemplary work commanding the _Enterprise-E, _and you're one of the most highly decorated officers in Starfleet. I don't see any objection."

"My crewmembers _and _my Senior Staff from the _Enterprise-E _have already been reassigned. It is hard for me to….start from scratch."

Kathryn shrugged. "You're a very smart boy, Data. You can figure it out. Besides, you're not scheduled to ship out for another three weeks. You can find a good bridge crew by then."

After moments of thoughtful consideration, Data stood up and nodded: "I gratefully accept the command." He said.

"I knew you would." Kathryn smiled. "The _Enterprise-F _ships out in three weeks; I expect a full roster of your crew by then."

"Yes, ma'am."

When Admiral Janeway left his quarters, Data placed his head in his hands. This information was too much for someone to take in, even for an android like himself. But this was an opportunity too great to pass up. In his 46 years of existence, Data had never experienced something quite surreal like this.


	2. Chapter 1: Geordi La Forge

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Geordi La Forge**_

"A new _Enterprise?" _

"Yes. And they want _me _to be Captain."

Geordi La Forge took another sip of his iced coffee and whistled.

"You're right, that _is _a lot to take in." He said. "I thought after the _Enterprise-E _was destroyed, Starfleet wouldn't make any new ships with that name."

"I thought that as well," Data agreed. "But Janeway felt that Starfleet with no _Enterprise _is unheard of."

Geordi laughed. "She has a point, though. So what class is this _Enterprise_?"

"Explorer."

"_Explorer-Class?" _Geordi's blue eyes went wide. "There hasn't been an Explorer-Class starship since the _Horizon."_

Data nodded. "This will be an incredible experience."

"I'll say."

"And I want you with me."

Geordi looked at his best friend in disbelief.

"On the _Enterprise? _As what?"

"As my First Officer."

Geordi stood up and started to pace back and forth. Data did not say nor did anything. He just watched as his friend was pondering this whole offer.

"I don't know, Data." Geordi said, finally.

"I thought you retired from Starfleet because you wanted to find a way to revive me after our last mission together?"

"No, I took _a leave of absence _to bring you back," Geordi explained. "I _retired _not long after that to build my own ships. Then Starfleet Academy offered me a job teaching engineering, which I love. How can you tell me to leave my current post?"

"Geordi, remember when we were serving on the _Enterprise-D,_ and we both made a pact?"

Geordi smiled. "Yeah. We both promised each other that if either of us became Captain, we would become each other's first officer."

"I do not go back on my word, Geordi. This adventure will not be the same without you."

"Well, I have to admit, it will be an adventure." Geordi came over to Data. "And I'd have to be out of my mind _not _to accept a post on the starship _Enterprise."_

The two men shook hands as they laughed.

"Thank you, Commander." Data said.

"No problem." Geordi replied. "Guess I need to tell my superior officer I've been reassigned. Have you chosen your second officer yet?"

"No, not yet." Data said. "But I _do _have a pick for the Ship's Counselor."

Geordi nodded. "I think I may have a suggestion for you for Chief Engineer. She used to be a student in my Engineering class. And she is _very good."_


	3. Chapter 2: Molly O'Brien

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Molly O'Brien**_

Lieutenant Commander Molly O'Brien was finishing recalibrating a warp engine on Starbase 45. Ever since her reassignment from the _Defiant, _Molly's been on this Starbase thinking of ways to upgrade Warp Drive. So far, it feels like her experiments lead her back to square one. And it's been two years.

_Commander O'Brien. You have an incoming call from Starbase Armstrong._

Molly sighed. Who could be calling her at this hour? She hoped it wasn't her mother calling her to remind her about her brother's birthday.

"Thank you, Ensign K'Jai. Put it through the Cybernetics Lab."

The viewer screen in Lab popped up and a fair-skinned officer appeared in the viewscreen.

_Commander O'Brien._

Molly couldn't believe who was calling her. She almost immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Captain Data!" She exclaimed. "This is an unexpected surprise."

_Hello, Molly. _Data greeted. _How have you been?_

"I've been great. Is everything all right?"

_Everything is fine. But I would like to speak to you about a matter in private._

"Sure. Come to the Starbase Mess Hall at 1430 hours. I just need to look over some things."

_Of course. Data out._

_

* * *

_

The Mess Hall in Starbase 45 was large and spacious. Data had no hesitation finding the young commander sitting in the back, drinking a mix drink. Molly O'Brien caught sight of the Android captain and came over towards him, giving him a warm hug.

"Hello, Data." She greeted.

"Molly O'Brien." He greeted back. "It has been a long time."

"Yes it has," Molly said. "I mean, the last time I saw you, I couldn't be more than 3-years-old."

"Yes, you were." Data agreed. "It has been 23 years since then. And you are all grown up."

Molly laughed. "Yep. I'm all grown up and you're still the same. Would you like to sit down?"

"Of course."

Data took a seat next to Molly and ordered a green tea from the bartender.

"Dad told me that you were killed on the _Scimitar._"

"I was; I estimated a 33% chance of my death during that mission," Data explained. "This enabled me to download all of my memories into my twin brother, B-4."

"Which caused you to come back through him?" Molly finished.

Data looked at the 26-year-old engineer in amazement.

"It's only the logical conclusion."

Data took a sip of his drink. "You have come a long way, Molly." He laughed.

"Thank you, Captain." Molly took a sip of her Vodka/Romulan Ale drink. "So I heard that you took over the _Enterprise-E _when Capt. Picard became Ambassador for Vulcan. What's it like?"

"It has been a very exhilarating experience. Unfortunately, the ship has been destroyed."

"What? How?"

"Well, we were going through a very rigorous wormhole passing through Zaskar IV, being chased by Kree. They had fired quantum torpedoes on our ship, permanently disabling our engines."

"So what did you do?"

"Evacuated the ship. We were in the middle of a wormhole, under attack and defenseless; so we did what we had to do."

"Wow, how long ago was that?"

"2 years, 19 months, 65 weeks, and 105 days."

Molly laughed. "Very precise." She looked at Data. "I assume you didn't just come all the way here to Starbase 45, just to check up on me."

"You assume correct. Starfleet has commissioned a new _Enterprise._ They have assigned me as her Captain."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations. When do you ship out?"

"In 19 days, 87 hours, 322 minutes…"

"Nineteen days would've sufficed, Captain." Molly interrupted.

"Oh." Data gave a brief look then continued with his train of thought. "In any rate, I am in desperate need of a Chief Engineer."

Molly took another sip of her drink. "Well, I know some lieutenants who work at my post that are highly exemplary. Oh, and there's _one _Lt. Commander, Meryl Aldridge, she would be perfect."

"Interesting suggestions, Commander." Data considered. "However, I have already considered one particular officer for the job."

"Who?"

"You."

Molly nearly choked on her drink. She couldn't believe what came out of Data's mouth. First she heard "A new starship _Enterprise." _Then, "a new Chief Engineer." Then, her name!

Data interrupted Molly's train of thought.

"Molly?" He asked, concerned. "Are you all right?"

It took a while for Molly to gather her words. When she did, she had a lot of them.

"I could've sworn I heard you say my name." She said.

"Yes," Data replied, almost confused. "Why is that a problem?"

"You want _me _to be your _Chief Engineer _on the _Enterprise?_ _The new Enterprise? _NCC-1701...what's the letter this time?"

"F."

"_F!" _Molly repeated. "That's ship Number 7."

"That is correct."

Molly sat back in her chair to let everything sink in her head. It was too amazing and wild for her to fathom. Data waited patiently for Molly to come back from her state-of-shock. After a few minutes, Molly took a slow, deep breath and looked at Data.

"Captain, I just made Lieutenant Commander two years ago while I was on the _Defiant." _

"I know. I spoke with Colonel Kira and she told me your promotion was more than deserved. She highly recommended you. So did Commander La Forge."

"Well, why didn't you ask Wesley Crusher? He's better at this than me."

"I made him Chief Science Officer and Second Officer." Data observed Molly's expression. He noticed it was something more than just shock. She had doubt.

"Do you doubt you can be an adequate Chief Engineer?" He asked her.

Molly nodded. "It's hard being the daughter of one. Everyone expects you to work like your parent or better than your parent. No child can _live up _to what their parents accomplished. I sure as hell can't and I'm only 26."

"It is true, Miles O'Brien was a good Engineer." Data agreed. "He helped with the Transporters on the _Enterprise-D _and fought the Cardassians on Deep Space Nine." Data looked at Molly and smiled. "It makes me curious to what _Molly O'Brien _will have in store?"

Molly looked at Data in curiosity. "What?"

"I do not expect you to be like your father or better than him. But I do want you to be great _as him._ Like motivation. That is why I chose you."

Molly smiled. "That was sweet coming from you."

"Thank you. So do you accept your assignment?"

"I accept on one condition."

"Name it."

"There's an Ensign that's been working with me on this project for two years. Her name is K'Jai."

"Is she Romulan?"

"Vulcan, actually. She's great in the Engineering Field and Science Field. She could make a great Helmsman."

Data thought about it. "Well, it would be unwise not to split you up from your project after two years. I will talk to your superior officer."

Molly smiled and hugged Data. "Thank you, Data! For everything!"


	4. Chapter 3: Wesley Crusher

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Wesley Crusher**_

Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher was enjoying some down time on the Starbase with his mother, Beverly Crusher. She worked in Starfleet Medical and was stationed on Starbase Armstrong. Wesley had just finished his assignment on the _Titan _two years ago. Now he's assigned to USS _Enterprise-F _as Second Officer and he ships out in less than two weeks. Wesley couldn't be more excited about being back on the _Enterprise _(no matter what letter it has); all he has to do now is tell his mother.

"Wes, I'm home!"

Wesley heard Beverly's voice and came in the main room.

"Hey, Mom." He greeted. "You're home, early."

"Commander Pittman and I switched shifts," Beverly explained. "So I have the night off."

"That's great!" Wesley said. He came over and gave his mother a hug. "Why don't I make dinner tonight?"

"That's sweet of you, son."

* * *

The Crushers had Sirloin Steak with baked potatoes and glazed apples. One of Wesley's many recipes. Beverly was talking to him about her day in Starfleet Medical. But Wesley was barely listening. He was busy thinking about ways to tell his mother that he's going to be leaving.

"The midwife wasn't here, so I had to deliver Lt. Grayson's baby," Beverly explained. "So I had to _get out of the surgery room, _and prepare myself to deliver _twins!" _Beverly looked at Wesley and noticed that he was distracted.

"Wesley," She asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You barley touched your food."

Wesley looked at his mother and sighed. He may as well tell her. She was going to find out anyway.

"Mom, I've been reassigned." He said, finally.

Beverly said nothing for a while. Wesley's been home for two years since his time on the _Titan. _Now her only child is leaving again. She can't say she couldn't have seen this coming.

"When do you leave?"

"In two weeks."

"_Two weeks? _Why are you just now telling me?"

"Because I know you would react like this. Besides, Mom, this is a _really _great assignment for me."

"What is it?"

"Second Officer on the _USS Enterprise-F." _

Beverly fell silent for a moment. She knew about what happened with the _Enterprise-E _but she never heard about Starfleet commissioning another one.

"Starfleet's commissioning another _Enterprise?" _

"Yep." Wesley confirmed. "But instead of being Sovereign-class, they're making it Explorer-class."

"That's new," Beverly remarked. "Who's commanding it?"

"Data."

Beverly was beside herself. She didn't know if she should be excited for her son or terrified. Wesley's served on an _Enterprise _before and so have she. Maybe it's the thrill of the adventure that's got her on edge.

"Well," She said, finally. "I'm proud of you, son."

Wesley smiled and hugged his mother. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome. Just be careful, okay?"

Wesley smiled a rakish smile. "Mom, I'm _always _careful."

* * *

_**Wesley Crusher's Personal Log Stardate 2386.316: In a few short weeks, I start my assignment as Second Officer of the Enterprise-F. Although I am very nervous about the job, excitement usually takes over. But there is a matter that my good friend, Molly O'Brien, who's Chief Engineer of the Enterprise-F, has brought to my attention. Crusher out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wesley Crusher was in Molly O'Brien's quarters, helping her pack. They leave for their new assignment soon and, to their knowledge, Data still hasn't assigned a Security Chief, Transporter Chief or a Chief Medical Officer. Data needed to give Admiral Janeway a full roster of the Senior Staff. Molly gave Wesley a cup tea and sat down.

"Thanks, Molly." Wesley thanked. He took a sip of the tea and the taste of the tea was very strong. "What kind of tea is this?"

"It's a jasmine and saffron blend." Molly explained. "One of my mother's recipes."

"How are your parents, anyway?"

"They're doing fine," Molly answered. "My dad loves the Sivida Quadrant. Tells me it's the best place to retire."

"I've heard of that Quadrant. It's supposed to be better than Risa. So how's Data coming with the Senior Staff?"

"Geordi's told me that Data's picked a new Chief Medical Officer. Someone named Kylie Ramirez."

"_Kylie Ramirez?" _Wesley repeated.

"You know her?" Molly asked.

"I know _of _her. My mom works with her. She's the youngest Chief Medical Officer in Starfleet."

"Really? How old is she?"

"About three or four years younger than you."

Molly's eyes went wide. "_That young?" _

Wesley nodded. "But she's good. People say that she's smart for her age."

"What rank is she?"

"Commander."

"That's a good rank. Data must have a pretty good idea for his Bridge Crew."

"Yeah. Young & Crazy."

Molly smiled at that comment. "Does he have an idea for a Chief Security/Tactical Officer?"

"Yeah." Wesley replied. "Some Lieutenant Commander Michal Sands. I think he's Varian or something."

"No, not Sands." Molly whined.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He got transferred from his last ship for insubordination and poor misconduct."

"His last assignment was on the _S.S. Curie._" Wesley said. "They said that Sands was a great Security Chief."

"He may be a great Security Chief but he's a freaking jerk!" Molly exclaimed.

"If you have a better suggestion for Security Chief, I like to hear it."

"Actually, that's why I called you over here."

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

Wesley sighed. He should've seen this coming.

"Why can't you tell Data yourself?"

"Because I already asked Data to put one of my ensigns on the _Enterprise."_

"Sucks for you."

Molly frowned at Wesley. "K'Jai deserves to be on the _Enterprise-F _and so does this guy. It's just that after everything he's been through the past three years, no one's ever cut him a break."

"What's his name?"

"Cyrus Vale."

Wesley stood up and looked at Molly like she's really lost it. Everyone knew what Cyrus Vale did three years ago at Amador V. It was so gruesome and utterly disgraceful that no starship in Starfleet would dare assign Cyrus again as Security Officer. They wouldn't even assign him as Helmsman. Wesley was surprised that Cyrus was demoted to Lieutenant and not Ensign.

"_Cyrus Vale?" _He repeated. "You think _Michal Sands _would bring bad chemistry to the _Enterprise, _but you want me to recommend _Cyrus Vale _to Data? Have you lost it, O'Brien?"

"No," Molly replied. "I have _not _lost it."

"You do know what Cyrus did on Amador V?"

"Yes, I know what happened on Amador V. And I do not believe that Cyrus did it."

Wesley looked at Molly again. "You don't believe _what?" _

"I believe that Cyrus was doing his job and he was framed when his away team was vaporized."

"Molly, not only the away team was killed on Amador V, but that entire village!" Wesley argued. "And Lt. Vale was the _only survivor!" _

"Cyrus wouldn't kill a whole village!" Molly argued. "I know Cyrus when we were both serving on the _Zeus. _He's highly opinionated at times but he takes his job seriously and he puts his crewmember's lives before his own. He's never lost a life."

"Until now."

"Wes, Cyrus has been through a lot for the past three years," Molly pleaded. "All I'm asking, is that you give him a break. Ask Data to give him a break. Just one break."

Wesley looked at Molly. He thought what Cyrus did was an unforgivable act. But Molly was right about one thing. Cyrus wasn't the cruel type. He didn't seem the kind of man to massacre 50 people. Cyrus Vale needed a break.

"All right," He said finally. "I'll talk to Data."

"Thanks, Wes." Molly smiled.

"But if Data does assign Lt. Vale, how do we know if he's going to accept the assignment?"

"Don't worry, he will. Cyrus Vale won't pass up an opportunity like this after three years."


	5. Chapter 4: Kylie Ramirez

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Kylie Ramirez**_

Throughout her life, Kylie Ramirez had to prove herself, not only to her superiors, but to her peers as well. Ever since childhood, Kylie has always been somewhat of a perfectionist. She probably gets that from her mother. Kylie was the youngest of four children. And they were _all boys. _Both of her parents were in Starfleet. Her father, Carlos, was an Admiral commanding the _USS Calypso. _Her mother, Suzette, was a doctor on Starbase Chavez City in Mexico City, much like Kylie. Even Kylie's three brothers were in Starfleet. The oldest, Miguel, was Captain of the _Lexington, _Antonio (or Tony), the middle brother, was Second Officer of the _Voyager-I, _while the last brother, William, is on Starbase Armstrong with Kylie, working in Cybernetics and Engineering. Kylie was comparing some blood samples when someone chimed the door. Kylie ignored the first chime but after three more chimes, she finally responded.

"Landon, for the last time, I said the samples will be ready soon! Stop bugging me!"

"This isn't Dr. Mason, Kylie."

Recognizing the voice, Kylie rushed to the door. She opened it, and saw a slightly older, Caucasian woman, late-50's to early-60's facing her. Although she was old, her face had a youthful appearance. She also blondish-red hair. Kylie smiled sheepishly, embarrassed about what just happened.

"Dr. Crusher," Kylie said. "I'm so sorry. I was expecting Dr. Mason and I thought you were him."

"That's okay," Beverly smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course, come in."

Beverly Crusher stepped in the med-lab, carefully observing Kylie's work.

"So, what are you working on?"

"I was working on an antidote for the people on Tau VII." Kylie explained. "They're suffering massive radiation poisoning."

"I've heard about that," Beverly remarked. "Capt. Riker and the _Titan _aregoing down there to relieve the situation. You think these samples will work?"

"I don't know," Kylie replied. "So far I've tried over 25 samples and none of them were stable. Hopefully, the outcome of these will be different." She looked at Beverly. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes," Beverly began. "I heard that you've been assigned to the new _Enterprise-F_ as Chief Medical Officer."

"Thanks," Kylie replied. "But don't congratulate me just yet. I haven't accepted the job."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Old fears, I guess."

"Old fears about what?"

"When I first became Chief Medical Officer, no one took me seriously because I was only a kid."

"Some people took you seriously."

"It's not the same," Kylie said. "People are not going to want a 22-year-old as their doctor. I'm sorry, Dr. Crusher. I know you served aboard the _Enterprise _for 15 years, I'm sure it was a rewarding experience."

"It was. And I would relive all of those years if I had to."

"Maybe I'm just scared of all those people judging me."

Beverly thought about Kylie's comment. This was an exceptional young doctor, even she herself think so. It was too bad that many people undermine Kylie because of her age. Then, the most intriguing idea came to Beverly's head.

"Kylie, there's a former Lieutenant Commander that served with me on the _Enterprise. _I would like for you to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because he faced some of the same prejudices you did. And he overcame them."

"What kind of prejudices?" Kylie asked.

Beverly just smiled. "Let _him _talk to you. You'll get some good insight."

Kylie looked at Beverly and nodded. "All right. Have him meet me in my quarters at 1430 hours."

* * *

Kylie Ramirez was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make her place tidy for her guest. Her older brother, William, was looking at her like she's lost it.

"Kylie, why don't you just relax?" He asked.

Kylie looked at her brother. "I _am relaxed. _Why wouldn't I be relaxed?"

"Because you're cleaning the table with your perfume."

Kylie stopped cleaning the table and sighed. "I'm sorry, Will." She said. "I'm just nervous."

"We're having dinner with a fellow officer," William assured. "Not an Admiral."

"I know. But it feels like that I'm back on the _Crazy Horse. _Everyone's always judging me."

William was about to say something when the doorbell chimed. He got up to answer the door. When he saw who it was on the other side, William nearly had a heart attack.

"Greetings." The visitor greeted. "Does Dr. Kylie Ramirez live here?"

"Yes, of course she does." William replied, overly excited. "Come in Captain, please."

Captain Data stepped in the quarters. Accompanying Data, was his best friend, Commander Geordi La Forge. Both of them were in casual wear. Data had on black slacks, white T-Shirt and a gray vest. Geordi had on a dark green and brown shirt with brown slacks.

"Kylie!" William called out. "Your guests are here!"

"I'll be right out!" Kylie called back.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" William offered.

"No, thank you." Data answered.

"I'm fine, thanks." Geordi added.

William couldn't contain his excitement in seeing the two infamous Starfleet officers.

"Captain, I know this sounds crazy," He said. "But, I've _heard _about your adventures on the _Enterprise. _You two are like legends!"

"Legends?" Geordi repeated.

"Sounds a little farfetched." Data added.

"Yes, I know it is." William agreed. "But you two are like my main role models, especially you, Captain! It's an honor to meet the only android in Starfleet."

"Thank you, Commander…."

"Lieutenant Commander William Ramirez, sir. I work in Cybernetics."

"_Ramirez?" _Geordi repeated. "Are you in any relation to Admiral Carlos Ramirez?"

"Yes," William replied. "He's our father."

"Dr. Ramirez is related to Admiral Ramirez as well?" Data asked.

"She's my baby sister." William revealed.

Data was about to say something else when he hears Kylie's voice coming from the back.

"Will, are you talking our guest to death?"

Kylie stopped in her tracks when she saw who was in her quarters. Captain Data and Commander Geordi La Forge. Kylie thought she was staring at freaking royalty. Geordi was in shock by how young Kylie was but at the same time, he was amazed by her beauty. Data looked at Kylie. Beverly was right, Kylie was young. Data wasn't surprised that people underestimate her like they do. But she did have an amazing tract record as Chief Medical Officer starting on the _Crazy Horse _and Data felt that Kylie Ramirez had as much potential as any other officer.

Kylie stared at Data and Geordi for, what it felt like, ten minutes. Then William snapped her out of her trance.

"Ky." He said. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Oh, right." Kylie turned to Geordi & Data and smiled. "Captain Data, Cmdr. La Forge. To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Well, I have yet to hear your acceptance for the assignment." Data explained. "Also, Dr. Crusher told me about your crisis of the faith and she thought we could be some assistance."

Kylie's hazel eyes went wide. "_You're _the former Lieutenant Commander Beverly was talking about?"

"Yes, I am."

"What did _you _have to endure?"

William stood up and looked at Kylie as if she was missing something.

"Kylie," He asked. "Do you realize who you're talking to?"

"Yes, I know that Data's an android." She turned to Data. "I just want to know how you being an android relates to my problem."

"Data wanted so much to be human," Geordi explained. "But everyone always hindered that because they felt he was nothing more than a sophisticated machine."

"They even questioned my right as a sentient being," Data added.

"My father told me about that trial," Kylie said. "But I didn't know it was you who was being tried."

Data nodded and came over to Kylie. "Jean-Luc Picard, who was the captain at the time, fought for my right and I am indebt to him. I know what it is like to be judged, underestimated, and looked down upon because of who I am. But I did not choose you because of your age, I chose you because you show exemplary work as a doctor. You should be proud of that, regardless of what people say about you."

Kylie smiled and tried to blink back her tears. "I'm really glad you two came over here." She said. "Because I was seriously considering declining your offer."

"So does that mean you're our new Chief Medical Officer?" Geordi asked.

"Yes," Kylie replied. "That's _exactly _what that means."


	6. Chapter 5: Cyrus Vale

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Cyrus Vale**_

_**Lt. Commander Molly O'Brien's Personal Log, Stardate 2386.320: Wesley Crusher and I have traveled to Starbase 37, near the California Coast, to see the disgraced Starfleet Lieutenant Cyrus Vale. Data has considered offering Vale the position of Chief Security Officer, despite what happened on Amador V. Cyrus has been through a lot. I just pray these unfortunate events that happened to him don't make him too bitter to turn down a promising job. O'Brien out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"JU JU! WHERE THE HELL IS MY DRINK? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!"

Juniper "Ju Ju" Knox, the bartender of the bar, _The Melting Pot, _looked at her customer with a warning look on her face.

"Oh, no. You've had enough Romulan Ale, my friend."

"It's not even last call, yet! You can't turn me down!"

"I can when someone's had too much to drink," Ju Ju said. "And believe me, Vale, you've had too much to drink."

Cyrus Vale looked at Ju Ju for a long time. He was seriously considering of rebutting but thought better of it. Cyrus just slapped his hands on the table and sighed.

"Whatever," He said. "I'm just going to go home."

"You're not fit to go _anywhere, _Cyrus." Ju Ju pointed out. "Do you know anybody that can take you home?"

Cyrus looked at Ju Ju. "I don't _have _anybody."

Suddenly, two Starfleet Officers came over to Cyrus and sat on opposite sides of him.

"Hello, _Lieutenant Vale." _jeered one of the Officers.

Cyrus didn't look at the officer's direction; he just simply grabbed some chips and ate them.

"Commander Kelso, Lieutenant Myers," He said. "Surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you two be out harassing young women?"

Commander Bryan Kelso laughed and stared right into Cyrus' eyes.

"Shouldn't you be out conspiring with Romulans and starting another massacre?" He sneered.

Cyrus stared at Bryan. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly _what that means."

"I already told my side of the story," Cyrus said. "What Starfleet chooses to do with it is their business."

"What makes you _think _Starfleet would listen to the words of a murderous traitor?" Christopher Myers exclaimed.

Cyrus was about to retaliate when Ju Ju stepped in.

"Gentlemen," She said. "I don't want any trouble, so either you end this conversation or leave my bar."

"This is a conversation out of interest of the Federation." Bryan told Ju Ju.

"_The Federation?" _Cyrus repeated. He laughed manically. "The Federation resolved the Amador Massacre when they arrested the Cardassian Rebels & the Romulans and demoted _me_ to Lieutenant. That was _three years ago_. How is _this _out of interest of the Federation?"

"What about the away team from the _Roosevelt?" _Christopher yelled. "They're lives were _your _responsibility and you betrayed them, their families, and _everything _Starfleet stands for!" Christopher leaned over and whispered in Cyrus' ear. "How do you sleep at night?"

Before Ju Ju could stop it, Cyrus Vale was beating the living crap out of Bryan Kelso and Christopher Myers. Bryan took several blows to the chest before kicking Cyrus in the stomach. Cyrus managed to break Christopher's nose and crack Bryan's ribs before they gained up on him, threw him across the bar, and punched and kicked him senseless. Cyrus struggled to get up, but as each blow became more and more aggressive, he became weaker. Too bitter and fatigue to fight back, Cyrus started to give up when….

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Commander Kelso and Lieutenant Myers turned to see Ju Ju standing in front of them with two more Starfleet Officers, both Lieutenant Commanders.

"I called for some back-up," Ju Ju said. "I hope that's all right."

"Who are you?" Christopher asked.

"I'm Lt. Commander Molly O'Brien." Molly introduced. "This is Lt. Commander Wesley Crusher."

"Crusher and O'Brien," Bryan sneered. "The Spoiled Brats of Starfleet."

Molly glared at Bryan.

"Why are you assaulting a Federation Officer?" Wesley asked. "Don't you know that is a crime?"

"This man is a traitor!" Bryan exclaimed. "He doesn't deserve to be called a Starfleet Officer."

"Cyrus Vale was never discharged or relived of duty," Molly explained. "He is _still _with Starfleet. Why are you two still ranting over an incident that happened three years ago?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Weather or not we understand, Lt. Vale is coming with us."

"Why?" Christopher asked.

"How about the fact that you and your buddy beat him to nearly a bloody pulp for starters?" Wesley replied. "He needs to go to a medical Starbase."

"Just let him die," Bryan said. "At least then the people on Amador V and the _Roosevelt _will get some justice."

Molly came over to Bryan, straight up appalled.

"How dare you?" She said. "You're willing to let a man die just to avenge others? That is _not _what Starfleet taught us."

"Don't you lecture me!" Bryan argued. "I've been an officer in Starfleet while you were still in school!"

"Yet, you're still narrow-minded."

Bryan proceeded to attack Molly but she fought back using her Kun Fu and her Tae Won Do skills. Christopher started come over to Bryan's side but Wesley punched him in the face. Christopher kicked Wesley on the side and started to knock him out, but he was knocked out unconscious by Ju Ju.

"Are you all right?" Ju Ju asked, helping Wesley up.

"Yeah," Wesley replied. "He didn't break anything as far as I can tell."

Molly came over to them when she finished taking care of Kelso.

"Thanks for calling us over here, Ju Ju."

"No problem, Molly. I just wished this never happened."

Wesley came over to Cyrus' limp body and scanned his vitals with his tricorder.

"Is he alive?" Molly asked.

"Barely." Wesley informed. "He's suffering a major concussion, several cracked ribs, and he's bleeding internally. I have to get him to Starfleet Medical."

"Starbase Armstrong is too far away. And even at Maximum Warp, Cyrus would die before we get there."

"Starbase 37's medical facility is still open," Ju Ju said. "I'm sure the leading doctor there is still on duty."

"How long will it take to reach Starbase 37 from here?" Molly asked.

"At maximum warp," Wesley informed. "About 15 minutes."

"Then we don't have much time."

* * *

Cyrus Vale woke up the next morning in an unknown room. He could barely move his neck but Cyrus could tell by the look of the room that he was in the Medical Facility at Starbase 37.

"Same ol' Cyrus Vale. Always the charmer looking for a fight."

Cyrus looked at his visitor. "Molly O'Brien? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my 'big brother,'" Molly explained. "Making sure he hadn't lost his head yet."

"I think I almost lost it last night."

"No, you almost died last night."

Cyrus and Molly looked and saw Wesley Crusher enter the room. He was accompanied by Juniper Knox and Dr. Sunnita Bashir, the leading doctor on Starbase 37. Cyrus looked at Wesley as if he said something shocking.

"Wait," he said. "What do you mean _almost died?" _

"Two Starfleet officers nearly beat you to death," Sunnita informed. "You suffered major internal injuries."

"If we hadn't gotten to Starbase 37, you would've died in a few hours." Ju Ju added.

Cyrus looked at everyone around him. He struggled to sit up but Molly eased him back down.

"Slow down there, Vale." She said. "We don't want your injuries to get any worse."

"What are you talking about?" Cyrus objected. "I feel fine."

"I beg to differ," Sunnita said. "Your body's not strong enough to do nearly anything. You need more time to recover."

"How _much _time?" Wesley asked. "The _Enterprise _ships out in less than two weeks."

"What does that have to do with my patient?"

"Starfleet has commissioned a new ship, the _USS Enterprise-F." _Molly explained. "And a position just opened up for Lt. Vale."

Cyrus looked at Molly with a shocked look on his face.

"Position?" He repeated. "Is this some kind of joke? Tell me, you're joking, O'Brien."

"Why would I joke on something like that?"

Cyrus didn't say anything for a long time. He thought this whole offer was a joke. No Federation starship wanted to assign Cyrus to any position. After three years, he had gotten used to the disgrace. Cyrus looked at Molly and Wesley.

"Don't you know about what happened at Amador V?"

"Who doesn't?" Wesley replied.

"Then you know that no Captain in Starfleet has assigned me to a Tactical Post in three years. Hell, I haven't even been assigned to _any post _in three years!"

"Well, that's all about to change." Molly said. "Wesley and I have put in a good word to the current Captain of the _Enterprise-F _and he has agreed to assign you a position."

"What kind of position?"

"Chief Security Officer."

Cyrus slowly sat up, with the help of Ju Ju.

"_Chief Security Officer?" _He repeated.

"It's yours if you want to accept it." Wesley said, casually.

"Look, I've already disgraced myself as a Starfleet Officer, let alone Security Chief." Cyrus reasoned. "If I serve aboard the _Enterprise, _many will not obey my orders."

"They'll probably be skeptic." Molly said. "But you're the Chief Security Officer, your final order will stand above all else."

Cyrus just sighed. "I don't know, Molly. This is a bad idea. It'll only lead to disaster."

Molly sighed. Wesley just shook his head.

"I knew this was a bad idea, Molly." He said.

Cyrus looked at Wesley. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Lieutenant." Wesley replied. "You were the only survivor of the massacre at Amador and Starfleet accused you. Instead of fighting to prove your innocence, you take the blame and disgrace!"

"What other choice did I have?" Cyrus argued. "The Romulans killed everyone in that village _and _the away team on the _Roosevelt!_ _I _was the only survivor."

"And you were accused of treason," Wesley finished.

"Starfleet accused me of treason because of who I am! Because of my heritage!"

"Cyrus," Ju Ju said. "What happened on Amador V was tragic for the _Roosevelt _and for you. But that does not mean you should become bitter for it."

"I have every reason to be bitter!" Cyrus said. "I enlisted in Starfleet to help soothe the matters between the Federation and the Romulans. Now they accuse me of conspiring with them simply because I am of Romulan descent."

"It used to not matter to you one way or the other." Molly said. "When we were on the _Zeus, _people jeered you because you were half-Romulan. And you didn't care, it didn't faze you one bit. What happened to that Lieutenant Vale? The man who always spoke his mind and stuck to his gut no matter what anybody says."

Cyrus sighed. "I don't know, Molly."

"To be honest, Lt. Vale, I was a little skeptic about recruiting you." Wesley said. "But if Molly believes you didn't do it, I believe her."

"Thank you, Commander." Cyrus said. "But it still won't help prove my innocence to anyone else."

"Cyrus, you need to prove it to yourself." Ju Ju told him. "How can anyone know you're innocent when you haven't fought for it?"

"Juniper's right," Sunnita added. "If you keep wallowing in self-pity, no one will take you seriously. And soon you would only have regrets."

Cyrus thought about the offer. For three years, he lived with the guilt of what happened on Amador V. The guilt was so overwhelming that he'd lost close friends, comrades, family, even the love of his life to it. Cyrus didn't want this burden to consume him, not this time. If being on the _Enterprise _means his one chance at redemption, then he's going to take it. Cyrus turned to Molly and Wesley.

"All right," He said. "Tell your Captain I accept the assignment."

Molly smiled. "I knew you would."

Ju Ju placed a hand on Cyrus' shoulder. "Cyrus, I knew you were more than just a loud-mouth drunk." She said.

Cyrus smiled.

Wesley turned to Sunnita. "The _Enterprise-F _is scheduled to ship out in about a week or two," He said. "Will Cyrus be well enough by then?"

"He will need to rest for a couple of days," Sunnita explained. "And he will need three more days of physical therapy but he will be well in time for your ship to dock out."

"Molly," Cyrus asked. "Are you stationed on Starbase 45?"

"Yeah, for two years." Molly replied. "Why?"

"Someone very close to me is also stationed there."

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Commander Aidan Kantar."

Molly's eyes grew wide. "I know her. She's a Counselor."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell her that I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 6: Aidan Kantar

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Aidan Kantar**_

"Computer, list any appointments I have for today."

_You have no appointments scheduled._

Counselor Aidan Kantar looked at her appointment console again. She didn't have any appointments today but three tomorrow. Aidan turned off her console and sighed. She leaves for the _Enterprise-F _in less than 7 days and already she's having second thoughts. Not that she didn't want to be on the _Enterprise, _the Captain was her best friend. But Aidan has been on Starbase 45 for almost five years. Leaving orbit after so long is almost like leaving home. Aidan went to the replicator and asked for a Rakian Punch. She was going over her files and caseworks when her door chimed.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Captain Data entered the room. Aidan smiled at Data and rushed over to him.

"_Tanu!" _She exclaimed.

Data smiled at Aidan, took her hands and kissed her forehead. In Aidan's home planet, Lyrica IV, greeting someone by taking their hands and kissing their foreheads is a sign of good friendship.

"Hello, _Tana." _Data greeted, warmly. "How are you today?"

"Tired," Aidan replied. "A little bored but I'm okay."

Data nodded and sat down. He's known Aidan long before the _Enterprise. _They met at the Academy as Cadets both with chips on their shoulders. Data was the newly reactivated android who wanted to be human. Aidan was the young Lyrican princess who wanted more out of life. They both helped each other with their crises and became the best of friends. Even without his emotions, Data developed closeness to Aidan; almost like family.

"You've traveled a long way from Starbase Armstrong." Aidan observed. "I thought we weren't supposed to leave for another three days?"

"The _Enterprise-F's _departure has been delayed for another week."

"Why?"

"For several reasons," Data explained. "One such reason is I have yet to select a Transporter Chief."

"Well, that can take no more than a day," Aidan said. "Why delay the departure for a week?"

"Admiral Janeway did not think my roster for Senior Staff was duly sufficient. She said I require another Chief Medical Officer."

Aidan looked at Data for a while to see if he was telling the truth. Lyricans were an empathic race like the Betazoids. But unlike Betazoids, Lyricans can also sense, induce and project pheromones. Since Data was an artificial life-form, Aidan couldn't really sense Data's emotions or pheromones because he didn't have any. Ironically, Data was the one of the few people Aidan could read very easily. She guessed after 25 years of friendship, she could tell by his expressions. When Data installed his emotion chip, reading him wasn't as hard of a job.

"That's not why you're here." She said finally.

Data looked at Aidan. "I cannot come to Starbase 45 to visit my best friend?"

"It's not that. We've been friends for a long time; I know when you're keeping something from me. Please don't keep this from me."

Data sighed. He didn't want to upset Aidan but he didn't want to start lying to her either. He came over to Aidan and sat beside her.

"Our Chief Security Officer is recuperating from massive internal injuries on Starbase 37," He began.

"What happened?" Aidan asked.

"Two Starfleet Officers nearly beat him to death."

"Why?"

Data paused for a long moment as if his next train of thought would be almost detrimental. Aidan turned Data's face so he can look at her.

"Data," She pleaded. "Tell me."

"They jeered him about the massacre at Amador V, calling him a traitor. That is why they nearly beat him to death."

Aidan's purple eyes went wide. Data didn't have to go on for Aidan to know who he was talking about. Her empathic abilities went on red alert.

"Cyrus?"

Data nodded.

Aidan got up and started pacing back and forth. She and Cyrus Vale met each other on Risa when they were teenagers. What began as mere "puppy love" turned out to be a complicated love affair that lasted for nearly 20 years. Aidan knew about the complications Cyrus went through as a Starfleet Officer. The biggest one was that Cyrus was part human, part Romulan. She knew that Starfleet would easily suspect him of treason during the Amador Massacre because of that. Cyrus had nothing to do with the Massacre. It wasn't just empathic instinct; Aidan knew in her heart. But Cyrus decided to take full responsibility for the Massacre. Why risk his career in Starfleet, Aidan couldn't understand. But that was the last time she ever heard from him. And that was three years ago. Aidan looked out the window, just staring out into the stars. Data was watching her, careful not to interrupt her contemplative state.

"I haven't spoke to Cyrus Vale in three years," Aidan spoke softly, still looking out into the stars.

"What was the last conversation you two had?" Data asked.

"He told me not to contact him anymore. That it was over."

"Why did he call off your relationship?"

"You tell me."

Data thought about it before he could come up with a logical answer.

"My only guess is that Cyrus was trying to protect you."

Aidan turned to look at Data. "_Protect me from what?" _

"After he took the blame for the Amador Massacre, Cyrus Vale was demoted to Lieutenant and he has not been offered a position in any starship in Starfleet."

"What's your point?"

"Perhaps he was trying to save you from his humiliation; he did not want your reputation to suffer along with his."

"I don't care about my reputation!" Aidan exclaimed. "I love Cyrus! We were about to really work on our relationship and then _this _happened." Her voice started to break. "He knew that I knew that he was innocent. He knew that I could prove it, why he didn't…."

Aidan turned back toward the window so Data wouldn't see her cry. But Data knew his friend better. He knew that Aidan didn't cry openly but he also knew that she didn't want to be left alone.

"Addy," He asked. "Are you crying?"

"No." Aidan lied.

Data came over to Aidan, put both his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she can look at him. Aidan didn't say anything but sunk her head in Data's chest and cried uncontrollably. Data put his arms around Aidan to console her, calmly shushing her and soothing her.

"It is all right, _Tana._" He said, softly. "Do not cry."

"You don't understand, Data." Aidan cried. "We would talk to each other about anything like I talk to you. No matter how major it was, we wouldn't judge each other. Why would he shut me out now? We weren't lovers anymore, but I was still his friend."

"I do not know what to tell you."

Aidan raised her head up to look at Data. "You're an android. I thought you knew everything?"

Data smiled sadly. "True. But there are some aspects of human nature I still do not comprehend; love for example."

Aidan laughed. "I think that's everybody's problem."

"You can always visit him on Starbase 37."

Aidan shook her head. "We didn't leave off on good terms three years ago."

"Aidan, Cyrus will be the Chief Security Officer for the _Enterprise-F,_" Data reasoned. "And you are going to be the ship's Counselor. I do not want to be any discomfort between any of my ship's crewmembers, especially my Senior Staff."

Aidan broke off of Data's embrace and sat down on the couch.

"Why did you choose Cyrus to be your Security Chief?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cyrus hasn't been offered any position in three years. Now you offer him a spot on the _Enterprise. _Why him?"

"Molly O'Brien and Wesley Crusher recommended him to me." Data explained.

"I didn't know Wesley and Molly served with Cyrus."

"Commander Crusher never did, but Commander O'Brien's served with Cyrus aboard the _Zeus." _

Aidan nodded. "That was when Cyrus was Lieutenant Commander."

"Yes." Data confirmed. He came over and sat beside Aidan. "Cyrus has been through a great deal, Aidan. Weather or not he admits it, he needs you."

"I told you, Data," Aidan said. "He doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"I do not mean as his lover. I meant as his friend."

Data was right. Aidan and Cyrus were very close as friends before they fell in love. She didn't want to end a long friendship with a very good friend, no matter how headstrong and stubborn Cyrus was. Aidan looked at Data and nodded.

"All right," She said. "I'll talk to Cyrus but it won't be easy."

Data smiled and put his arms around her.

"I am confident you will do just fine."

"Will you take me there?"

Data kissed Aidan's forehead. "Of course." He said. "Do you also request my presence when you speak to Lieutenant Vale?"

"No, that's okay." Aidan replied. "This is between me and Cyrus. Whatever's been said, I have to say it to him."

* * *

Lieutenant Cyrus Vale was recuperating from his recent bar fight. After three days of extensive physical therapy, Cyrus was able to stand up with no problem. But he still had trouble walking; he needed help with a cane. Cyrus was eating Shrimp Scampi when Dr. Sunnita Bashir came in his room.

"How are you fairing today, Lieutenant?" She asked.

"Pretty good," Cyrus replied. "It doesn't hurt anymore to stand up."

"That's good. Are you still having trouble walking?"

"Yeah. My legs get a little wobbly."

"Are you doing those exercises?"

"Yeah."

Sunnita took out her tricorder and scanned Cyrus' legs.

"Your muscles in your legs are very stiff." She observed. "Especially in your right leg. I'm going to schedule some massage therapy for you at 1330 hours. It'll help loosen the muscles. Is that good?"

"Fine by me." Cyrus agreed.

"Swell." Sunnita started to leave when turned around as if she forgot something.

"Oh, I almost forgot," She said. "Someone's here to see you."

"_To see me? _Who?"

"She says she's an old friend."

"_She?"_

"Yes." Sunnita looked at Cyrus questionably. "Should I tell her to leave?"

"No, that's all right. Send her in."

Sunnita nodded and left the room.

Cyrus swallowed a lump forming in his throat. He knew who was about to walk through that door. Cyrus hasn't seen or talked to her in three years since Amador V. Why now, she chooses to visit him? The door chimed. Cyrus took one long breath and prepared himself for the worse.

"Come in."

Aidan Kantar came in the room and leaned on the edge of the doorway. She was just like how Cyrus remembered her. Light-Mocha Complexion, fire red hair, sparkling purple eyes, beautifully slanted. The Lyrican Princess looked more beautiful to him now than she did when they first met.

"Hello, Cyrus."

Cyrus smiled. _"Yazadira." _

"How've you been?" Aidan asked.

"I've been doing great up until now."

"Like that bar fight three nights ago?"

"You know about that?"

"What _don't _I know?"

Cyrus shrugged at that comment. He forgot that Aidan was empathic. She can sense very strong emotional feelings especially when it comes to Cyrus. There was really no hiding anything from Aidan.

"Those officers provoked me." Cyrus defended.

"I'm sure they did," Aidan muttered.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"You're telling the truth, there's no doubt there. What I can't really understand is why you _continue _to act like a child?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes. After three years, they were still having the same argument. It was Obama Tower all over again.

"I am going to tell you the _exact _thing I told you the last time we saw each other," He said. "I don't need you, my father, or anybody else's help with my problem!"

"No, just get a couple of Starfleet drunks to beat you senseless and you'll be fine!" Aidan sneered. "Real genius, Cyrus Vale!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, you're doing a hell of a job with that!"

"If you're here to judge me, like everybody else, you can leave right now."

"You know I'm not here to judge you, Cyrus. Why would you say something like that?"

Cyrus sighed. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just worked up."

Aidan came over to Cyrus and sat on the side of his bed.

"You need to move on." She told him.

"I _have _moved on."

"I don't think you have."

Cyrus snickered. "Always the therapist," He said. "I guess some things never change."

"No, they haven't. _Yazadir_, I came here because the _Enterprise-F _has delayed its departure for another week."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"The current Captain of the _Enterprise _informed me."

"Why would the Captain inform _you?" _

Aidan smiled. "Let's just say…the Captain and I are old friends."

Cyrus slowly sat up. As far as he knew, Aidan didn't have that many male friends. And the ones she did have, Cyrus never liked. Not that he was the jealous type, Cyrus was just wary about the men Aidan hangs out with. There was one man, however, Aidan was friends with for a long time. Cyrus knew that he was a highly decorated Starfleet Officer, and he was appointed Captain just a few years ago. Aidan didn't have to mention his name for Cyrus to realize who she was talking about. Besides, Aidan could sense that he knew.

"_Data, the Android_?"

Aidan nodded.

"_He's _the Captain of the _Enterprise-F?" _

"Well, he was Second Officer on the _Enterprise-D,_" Aidan explained.

"And on the _Enterprise-E_ until William Riker got command of the _Titan _and became First Officer and eventually Captain," Cyrus finished.

"That's him. Why, is there a problem?"

"No," Cyrus replied. "I was just wondering why Wes and Molly never told me."

Aidan shrugged. "I guess it must've slipped their minds."

"Why _you _didn't tell me?"

"We weren't speaking to each other at the time. And besides, I knew you'd get jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

Aidan looked at Cyrus.

"_I'm not!" _

"Cyrus, you always get jealous around my guy friends."

"I don't get jealous," Cyrus defended. "I get protective."

"That's a nice way of putting it." Aidan laughed.

"Well, just so you know, I was never jealous of Data."

"Why? Because he's an android?"

"No, because I know how much you treasure your relationship with Data. You two are practically like family. How am I going to get jealous over family?"

Aidan smiled. It was funny that the two most complicated, peculiar men Starfleet's ever had as officers would become the two longest relationships in Aidan's life. And strangely enough, in their own way, each of them were very special to her.

"You're very sweet, Vale." She said. "In your own way."

"Well, you know me." Cyrus smiled. "I always aim to please."

Aidan laughed. Neither of them said anything to each other for a while. Just absorbing the silence. Cyrus was the one to break it.

"So, what've you been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much; counseling, public relations, the usual."

"You're still at Starbase 45?"

"Yep, for about five years."

"I'm surprised."

Aidan looked at Cyrus. "Why?"

"The last time we talked you were thinking about accepting a position on the _Revere._"

"I turned that down," Aidan explained. "I took a leave to go back home. My sister was getting married."

"You haven't accepted any other position after that?"

"Actually, I accepted a position as the ship's Counselor."

"Congratulations! Which ship?"

"_USS Enterprise-F."_

Cyrus fell silent. He just got over his shock of getting the position as Security Chief after his episode of disgrace with Starfleet. He was starting to get over the shock of seeing Aidan after 3 years. Now Cyrus has to work with his ex-girlfriend on the same starship for God knows how long. This is too much news for Cyrus to handle. Cyrus looked at Aidan, who smiled sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" He said. "You're not lying to me."

"We've known each other for 18 years," Aidan replied. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never." Cyrus smiled. "So this is the main reason why you came to see me?"

"Part of the reason. The other reason is that I know you don't want any help with this situation but I want you to know that you are, and always will be, my friend. I'll always be there for you."

"I know," Cyrus agreed. "Even when I don't really ask for it." He looked at Aidan and noticed her face. "Addy, I know it's been three years but I really missed you. Not a day goes by that I didn't think about calling you."

"So, why didn't you?"

Cyrus shrugged. "I don't know. Foolish pride, I guess."

Aidan knew that Cyrus was telling the truth but he left something else out. Something that she felt. Cyrus was a prideful man, he seldom asked anyone for help. Aidan guessed that it was his Romulan side. She also knew that Cyrus didn't reveal any of his….most vulnerable feelings to anyone. Aidan looked at Cyrus who held his head down so she won't see his face. Aidan lifted Cyrus' head so they were seeing each other eye to eye.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Cyrus." She said. "I never was and I never will be."

"Even after everything that's happened?"

"You know I know you didn't do it."

Cyrus laughed softly as he wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm gonna love working with you, Aidan Kantar."

Aidan laughed. "And I'm gonna love putting you in your place, Cyrus Vale."

Cyrus smiled. "It was good seeing you again."

Aidan kissed Cyrus' forehead. "I'll see you in a week."

Cyrus nodded. "Yeah, in a week."


	8. Chapter 7: Brendan Scott

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Brendan Scott**_

_**Captain Data's Personal Log, Stardate 2386.412: The Enterprise-F docks out in 3 days and my roster for Senior Staff is nearly complete. The last two positions I have yet to fill are Transporter Chief and Assistant Chief Medical Officer. While I have a significant choice for Ass. Chief Medical Officer, I am uncertain about my choice for a Transporter Chief. Cyrus Vale has come with a suggestion about a suitable candidate. I have invited him to my quarters, along with Lieutenant Commander Molly O'Brien. Data out.**_

* * *

Cyrus Vale took a sip of his green tea as he lied back on his recliner chair.

"How did you enjoy your tea, Lieutenant Vale?" Data asked.

"It's good," Cyrus answered. "It's not Romulan Ale but it'll do."

"You _can't have _Romulan Ale," Molly told him. "Or any other alcoholic drink. Not until Dr. Bashir says it's all right."

Cyrus sighed. "Yes, mother." He looked at Data and smiled. "But I can pretend it's Romulan Ale."

Data laughed slightly. "You are going to be an interesting man to work with, Mr. Vale."

"Everyone really thinks so," Cyrus agreed. "So, I know someone who is really good with the Transporters."

"Is he anything like you?" Molly asked.

"He's more eccentric and hyperactive but I guess that's all part of being Scottish."

"What's his name?"

"Lieutenant Brendan Scott."

Data raised his eyebrows. "He sounds like a worthy candidate." He looked at Molly. "Does he not?"

Molly shrugged. "I don't know, Data. Don't you think we have enough eccentric crew members aboard the _Enterprise?"_

Cyrus sat up from his chair and looked at Molly. "What's wrong with eccentric?"

"Nothing," Molly replied. "But sometimes too much of a good thing is not always a good thing."

"With the Bridge Crew Data has on his roster," Cyrus remarked. "The _Enterprise _is always going to be on the eccentric side."

Molly looked at Data who smiled.

"Well, Mr. Vale," Data announced. "Let us go meet this Brendan Scott. Is he nearby?"

"He's stationed here on Armstrong." Cyrus replied. "Down at the boondocks."

Molly gasped; Data just looked confused.

"The boondocks?"

"That's what they call Cargo Bay Five down here." Molly explained.

"Why?"

"Because it's dark, dreary and no one wants to go down there." Cyrus said.

"But Lt. Scott is down there?"

"Yeah. He's trying to modify the Transporters or something. He's been working on it for the past two years."

Data stood up. "Well, I believe it is time we pay a visit to Lt. Scott in the boondocks."

* * *

Cyrus, Molly, and Data walked down to the lower levels of Starbase Armstrong. They walked through three corridors and passed four cargo bays until they'd finally reached Cargo Bay Five. It was just as Cyrus described: dark and dreary. Data looked at the locked door; then he looked at Cyrus.

"This is Cargo Bay Five?" He asked.

Cyrus nodded. "Brendan's second home. He practically lives here."

Molly looked at the control panel. "The door is not locked." She pointed out.

"No one really comes down here," Cyrus remarked. "All I have to do is punch in a few codes for entrance."

Cyrus went to the control panel and punched several keys. A blinking, green and pink screen appeared on the panel.

_Voice Authorization. _The computer's voice stated.

"Recognize Lieutenant Cyrus Vale, Voice Authorization: Vale-sigma-2-5-8-0-victor."

The door opened and a small, stout alien stood in front of the doorway. Molly nearly screamed while Data flinched back. Cyrus just stood there.

"Mookie," He said. "Is Brendan here?"

The alien nodded.

"Can we see him?"

The alien walked inside of the Cargo Bay and motioned Cyrus, Molly, and Data to follow him. Molly looked at Data and Cyrus.

"He's Shellak." She remarked.

"He looks mighty short to be a Shellak." Data pointed out.

"Come on," Cyrus said. "Let's go see Brendan."

The three officers followed the short Shellak to the far corners of the Cargo Bay. They find a fair-skinned man, in his late-20's, early-30's, sleeping against one of the crates near the transporters. His grey and gold uniform was disheveled and his strawberry-blonde hair was messy. Cyrus took his cane and kicked the man with it.

"What the bloody…" Lieutenant Brendan Scott woke up and found Cyrus Vale staring at him. "Well, if it ain't Cyrus Vale. How's life treatin' ya?"

"Life's treating me good."

"What's with yer leg?"

Cyrus looked at his cane and looked at Brendan. "Oh, I got into a bar fight last week."

"He almost died, too." Molly added.

"But I got some pretty good battle scars." Cyrus pointed out.

Brendan smiled and looked at Data and Molly.

"Aren't ya gon' introduce me to yer mates, Vale?"

"Yea. This is Captain Data and Lieutenant Commander Molly O'Brien," Cyrus introduced. "Data, Molly, this is my good friend Lieutenant Brendan Scott."

Brendan stood up and looked at Data in surprised amazement.

"_The _Data?" He clarified. "The android officer from the _Enterprise-D_?"

"The one and only." Data replied. "However, the _Enterprise-D _was destroyed 10 years ago. There have been two starships commissioned with the name _Enterprise _since then."

"_Seven _starships?"

Data nodded.

"Blimey!" Brendan exclaimed. "I knew there was another starship _Enterprise _commissioned after the one me grandfather was on, but _six?_ That's a hell of a lot of _Enterprises!" _

"Grandfather?" Molly repeated.

"Yea, love." Brendan explained. "Me grandfather was on the original _Enterprise." _

Cyrus and Molly looked at Brendan, then at each other, then at Data. Data's yellow eyes rapidly shifted from side to side. Brendan looked at the pale android curiously, then at Cyrus.

"What's he doin'?"

"This is what he does when he accesses information," Cyrus explained.

Data looked up at the three young officers with an amused look on his face.

"Your great-great-great-grandfather was Montgomery Scott," Data revealed. "The Chief Engineer from the original _USS Enterprise _under the command of Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

"_Scotty?" _Molly gasped. "Your great-great-great-grandfather was _Scotty?" _She turned to Cyrus. "You knew about this?"

Cyrus shrugged. "I knew Brendan was related to an infamous Starfleet Officer but I didn't know _how_ infamous." To Brendan, he asked: "Why didn't you tell me you were related to Scotty?"

"Didn't really want to be associated with the name 'Scotty.'" Brendan replied.

"Understandable." Molly agreed. "I know what it's like to have family members in Starfleet."

Brendan nodded and headed to his desk where Mookie was sitting.

"I have a feeling that you ain't here just t' see yer ol' mate, Vale." Brendan looked at Mookie and shooed him off: "Off, ya bloody vermin!"

As he watch the short, odd alien scurry off, Cyrus turned to his best friend. "What makes you think I'm here for another reason?"

"Well, ain't it obvious?" Brendan replied as he sat down. "Ya ain't came here alone. An' yer with a lovely Lieutenant Commander and the only android Captain in Starfleet. So, what's the damage?"

"There is no damage," Data assured. "The _USS Enterprise-F _is in desperate need of a Transporter Chief."

"How do ya know?"

"I am the Captain of the _Enterprise." _

Brendan sat up and looked at Data.

"_Starfleet _assigned _you_ as Captain of the _Enterprise-F?" _

"You got a problem with that?" Molly asked.

"No, of course not. I just thought after what happened to the _Enterprise-E, _Starfleet would assign ya t' another starship."

"How do _you _know about what happened to the _Enterprise-E?"_

Brendan smiled. "The Boondocks be talkin', love."

"At any rate," Data continued. "The _Enterprise-F _ships out in three days and I need to complete the roster for my Senior Staff."

"What positions ya need to fill?" Brendan asked.

"Assistant Chief Medical Officer and Transporter Chief."

"Let me guess: ya want me t' be yer new Transporter Chief?"

Data nodded. "Is is not obvious?"

Brendan looked at his guests for a long time then he laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Molly asked.

"Ya seriously are goin' ask me t' be yer Transporter Chief?" Brendan laughed. "Don' ya know how I got to live down in the Boondocks?"

"You were working on a way to modify the Transporters?" Cyrus imputed.

"I found a way to transport people _20 kilometers _away from the normal Transporter Range._" _Brendan explained.

Molly's eyes grew wide. "How is that possible? No one's able to perfect that kind of technology in Transporters. My father hasn't even found a way and he's worked on Transporters for almost 30 years."

"How did you accomplish this?" Data asked.

"I used one of me grandfathers equations and combined it with one of me own."

Brendan went to one of the counsels in the Cargo Bay and accessed his equations.

"I did numerous test runs in this Cargo Bay for the past two years," Brendan explained. "One of them involving Admiral Rockwell's parrot."

"You mean his prized parrot, Jack?" Cyrus clarified. "I heard about that. What happened to him?"

Brendan looked at Cyrus. "I tell ya when he reappears."

After searching through countless equations, Brendan finally came across the equation he was looking for.

"We've hit the jackpot, mates." He announced. Data and Molly came forward to look at the equation. Both of them were amazed at what they saw.

"This is amazing!" Molly exclaimed.

"Your Equations not only solve the mystery of transporting beyond transporter range," Data observed. "But they could be the basic equations for Extended Transport." Data looked at Brendan. "This is an intriguing breakthrough, Mr. Scott."

"Thank you, Captain." Brendan thanked.

"This is a great opportunity, Brendan." Cyrus told him. "You're the Transporter Chief on the _Enterprise._ That's awesome, no matter what letter it is."

Brendan frowned. "Why can't I be Chief Engineer?"

"That spot's been taken." Molly smiled.

"What?"

"Commander O'Brien is my Chief Engineer and Lieutenant Vale is my Chief Security Officer." Data explained.

Brendan looked at Cyrus & Molly.

"Well, I guess I'm in good company, then." To Data, he asked: "If I do accept this position, will ya let me continue with me transporter experiments?"

"In your own discretion, Lieutenant." Data replied.

"Of course, Captain." Brendan smiled as he shook Data's hand. "Ya got yerself a new Transporter Chief."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Data said. "The _Enterprise-F _will be shipping out in three days at Washington Station."

"Will do." Brendan came over to Molly and smiled. "So, yer the Chief Engineer of the _Enterprise-F?"_

"Yes." Molly replied.

"Maybe you an' I can get together sometimes…collaborate on some theories?"

"You're right, Cyrus." Molly laughed. "He is more eccentric than you."


	9. Chapter 8:Sunnita Bashir

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Sunnita Bashir**_

"The other Engineering teachers gave me a surprise going away party this afternoon; all of my students were there."

Counselor Aidan Kantar replicated three cups of green tea and gave one to Commander Geordi La Forge and one to Captain Data. The three good friends were in Aidan's quarters in Starbase 45. They were all stationed on the newly commissioned _USS Enterprise-F_ which ships out in two days. Data was the Commanding Officer of the _Enterprise, _Geordi was the First Officer, and Aidan was the Ship's Counselor.

"That was really sweet of them," Aidan complemented. As she sipped her tea and sat down, Aidan proceeded to ask her best friend a question: "So any thoughts about Assistant Chief Medical Officer?"

Data paused to contemplate the question. "I do not know how to approach the situation."

"How many officers have you considered?" Geordi asked.

"Seventeen," Data answered. "Eight of them were Commanders."

"And _all of them_ turned you down?" Aidan imputed.

"Six turned me down and two have seriously considered the offer."

"What about the other eight?"

"Undecided." Data took a sip of his tea and sighed. "It seems that I am, as what the human phrase puts it, 'at wit's end.'"

"Don't give up, Data." Geordi assured. "It's all going to work out."

"I hope you are right, Geordi. Because I may need a miracle."

* * *

Sunnita Bashir was in her office, examining some damaged Klingon tissue in a microscope, when her communique beeped.

_Spencer to Bashir_

"Bashir here." Sunnita answered. "Can I help you with anything, Doctor?"

_There is someone who wishes to speak to you._

Sunnita wondered who. "All right, put it through my office."

_Actually__, he's here._

"He's here?"

_Yes._

"Well, send him in."

Now Sunnita was even more curious as to whom her mysterious visitor was. She got her answer when a tall, pale-skinned man walked through the door. He had bright yellow eyes and a young face. Sunnita looked at the visitor in amazed surprise.

"_Captain Data?" _She repeated.

Data smiled at the startled doctor. "Greetings, Dr. Bashir," He greeted. "How are you, today?"

"I'm well, thank you. I-is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I wish to speak with you."

"Of course, please sit down."

As Data proceeded to sit down, Sunnita was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing the android Captain. Data's reputation was renowned all throughout Starfleet. Even her brother, Julian, had the pleasure of meeting him. Sunnita studied Data's face. He was young in appearance but Starfleet records indicate that Data was in his late 40's, early 50's. He was attractive to her but way out of Sunnita's league. Sunnita sat down behind her desk.

"So, what do you wish to talk to me about?" She asked.

"For starters," Data began. "I want to thank you for your exemplary efforts in nursing Lt. Vale back to health."

"You're quite welcome." Sunnita smiled. "My goal is to save lives, no matter what skeletons they have in their closet."

"Were you acquainted with Lt. Vale prior to this?"

"We went to the Academy together. Pass each other by, but barely saying anything. He was a popular bloke but never cruel."

"That is good to hear."

Sunnita smirked. "I'm aware that you are very acquainted with Cyrus' former girlfriend?"

Data raised his eyebrows. "Counselor Aidan Kantar and I have been good friends for 25 years. I do not see the relevance to your inquiry."

"Just mere curiosity, Captain." Sunnita shrugged. "Lt. Vale is not in perfect health but he's well enough to serve as Security Officer aboard the _Enterprise. _You don't require my further assistance, do you?"

Data flashed Sunnita an amused smile. "Your brother is right about you," He observed. "You are an intimidating woman."

Sunnita smiled. "I'm not intimidating, Mr. Data. I'm just very adamant in speaking my mind."

Data knew that this young Doctor was headstrong. He didn't realize how headstrong.

"The reason why I came here to see you is because I have a position on my Bridge Crew you might be interested in."

"I thought you already filled the position for Chief Medical Officer."

"I was referring to _Assistant _Chief Medical Officer."

"Assistant CMO," Sunnita nodded. "A very tempting offer but I'm afraid I must refuse."

Data looked at Sunnita. "May I ask why?"

"I've been the leading doctor on Starbase 37 for almost 3 years," Sunnita explained. "Before that, I was the Chief Medical Officer aboard the _Cairo._ I am a very ambitious person who doesn't _accept_ second best."

"Assistant Chief Medical Officer is _not second best," _Data argued, rather taken aback by Sunnita's attitude. "You have Alpha Four Clearance along with the Chief Medical Officer _and _you are second-in-command in Sickbay."

"Yes, that will make me feel a whole lot better! If I serve aboard the _Enterprise_, I would be outranked by a _child!"_

"Dr. Ramirez is _not _a child!"

"Oh, you're right. She's just a woman who's had everything handed to her on a bloody silver platter!"

"Kylie Ramirez has worked very hard to get to where she is right now," Data firmly stated. He came over to Sunnita and stared her down. "And I do not appreciate you talking down about my crew."

Sunnita laughed slightly and stood up to face her superior officer. Sunnita was a petite figure of 5'3 with long, black hair, dark almond-shaped eyes, and a fiery temper. And she wasn't afraid to show it to anybody. Especially Captain Data.

"Captain Data," she began. "From my understanding, you have been appointed Captain little over six years ago. Correct?"

"Six years, 24 months, 78 weeks, 234 days."

"Very accurate," Sunnita commended. "Well, just so you know, I've been aspiring to become the best doctor I can be since before I can walk. You may think this is just another program in your wired systems, but to me, this is real life!"

Data felt a whole surge of emotions rush over his circuits. Shock. Hurt. Anger. Rage. Attraction? Why was Data attracted to this girl? He didn't know. Right now, he thought Sunnita Bashir was the brashest, irrational, and blunt woman he's ever met. Data was completely turned off by Sunnita's attitude but he didn't want to show it. He quickly turned off his emotion chip and looked stoic at her.

"I assume you refuse to take the position?" He regarded, coldly.

"You are a fast devil, aren't you?" Sunnita sneered. "If there is no further business to discuss, Captain, then I bid you farewell."

* * *

"Whoa."

"She said all of that?"

"_And then some!_"

Aidan Kantar and Geordi La Forge watched their android friend pace back and forth, rather angrily. After his current spat with Dr. Bashir, Data rushed to his two best friends, Aidan and Geordi, to vent out his emotions. He turned his emotion chip back on and all of his emotions came spilling over like a tsunami.

"I have _never, _in my years of existence, have met someone so arrogant, brash, rude, and so damn condescending! Are _all _women are as stiff-necked as her?"

Geordi looked at Data. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge _all _women solely on the basis on _one _woman's personality." He said.

"And exactly what should I base my judgments on?"

"There's no way to tell, Data." Aidan explained. "Women are very emotional; each one is different."

"However, _crazy _seems to be the common denominator."

Geordi laughed while Aidan frowned at the two men.

"And you wondered why Dr. Bashir was so cross at you," She told Data.

"Sunnita Bashir is a self-indulgent little…" Data began.

"HEY!"

"I was going to say 'woman.'"

"Sure you were."

"Whatever the case," Geordi said. "You still need to turn in your roster to Admiral Janeway tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

"I will still give Admiral Janeway my roster for Bridge Crew." Data announced. "I will just ask her to recommend me an Assistant Chief Medical Officer."

"You think that will work?" Aidan asked.

Data looked at his two best friends and sighed. "I do not know. But I will think of something."

* * *

That same night, Aidan Kantar slept peacefully in her bed. But there was a mysterious figure in the Counselor's room. She was from another time but she came to the 24th century to prevent something from happening. Aidan woke up to the sound of her door chime and the mysterious woman hid in the bathroom.

"Computer, ½ light." Aidan announced.

As the computer increased the lighting, Aidan put on her purple and black robe and answered the door. A Latina woman, who looked about 15 years younger than Aidan, stood in front of the doorway. She was a couple of inches shorter than Aidan and her sleepwear was a cream peasant dress with red embroidery. Her long, black hair was tied in a messy bun. Aidan looked at her guest with sleepy confusion.

"Kylie?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Kylie Ramirez, the young Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise-F, _rushed through in the room and plopped on Aidan's bed. Aidan closed the door and sat down on the couch.

"Come on in," She mused. "Is there anything I can help you with this morning?"

"Has somebody been in your quarters recently?"

"Just Captain Data and Commander La Forge," Aidan replied. "But no one else. Why do you ask?"

"My brothers came to visit me yesterday," Kylie explained. "To celebrate my current assignment."

"That's not telling me anything."

"I'm getting to that. While I was in my bedroom, I found this."

Kylie handed Aidan a small, titanium box; her hands shaking. Aidan could sense nervous pheromones generating through out the room. It was so contagious, it almost made her nervous. Aidan opened the box and found a silver, heart-shaped locket.

"A locket?" She said. "You woke me up at 1:30 in the morning to show me _a locket?_"

"Look at the name on the front."

Aidan looked at the front of the locket and found a name engraved in cursive. But it was the name itself that threw the Counselor in for a loop: _Manuela Suzette La Forge._ Kylie looked at Aidan. Her expression mirrored her own.

"Who gave you this?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know!" Kylie replied. "I asked Will about it, he was just as puzzled as me."

Aidan knew Kylie was apprehensive about the whole situation so she was hesitant about asking this question.

"Do you _like _Geordi that way?"

"No!" Kylie exclaimed. "I just met him. I mean, Commander La Forge is attractive in his own right, but he's way too old for me."

"He's not _that _old," Aidan countered. "He's only a few years younger than Data."

"Well, I see him as a good friend but not as a potential lover."

Aidan held out the locket. "_This _says different."

"That is a sick joke made by someone who's out to get me."

"No one's out to get you, Kylie." Aidan assured. "Your mother probably sent this. You did tell me that she was always trying to find you a husband."

"My mom's desperate, not crazy."

Aidan looked at Kylie.

"Most of the time."

Aidan laughed and looked at the locket again. "Well, _somebody _gave you this but it wasn't me. And I know _for sure _it wasn't Data or Geordi. They were with _me _all day."

"Then who did?"

Aidan opened her mouth to say something but she felt a wave of nervousness and fear overtake her. But she knew it wasn't Kylie. She was scared about what happened to her but that quickly turned into apprehension and anger. Someone else was in this room.

Kylie looked at Aidan in question.

"Aidan," She said. "What's wrong?"

Aidan held up a hand to shush Kylie. She stood up and looked around in the room. Kylie said nothing but sank farther and farther into Aidan's bed.

"Aidan, you're scaring me."

"Someone's here in this room."

"Where?" Kylie asked.

"In my bathroom." Aidan whispered.

Kylie proceeded to get up and rush toward the bathroom when Aidan stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it _look like?" _Kylie whispered fiercely. "I'm going after him!"

"No!" Aidan scolded. "We don't who we're dealing with." She grabbed a phaser from her dresser drawer and set it to stun. "Go get Cyrus and Geordi."

Kylie frowned at her.

"I'm serious! Get them both and come back here. No need to alarm Data."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

Kylie nodded and ran out of the quarters. Aidan made her way to the bathroom, careful not to alarm the intruder. She moved to the side in order to engage in a sneak attack. Fear took over Aidan but she was more determined than ever to capture her intruder.

* * *

The woman had to get out of there. She knew she was discovered but she couldn't be caught. Not if she wanted the Space-Time Continuum ruined. _Well, when was it ever ruined prior to this? _She thought. She had to get in, get what she came for, and get out. It wasn't just her family's future that was riding on this, it was her whole existence. The woman got the PADD and began scanning the potential candidates for Assistant Chief Medical Officer. She kept scanning until she saw the name she was looking for: Dr. Sunnita Lakshimi Bashir. Then she saw the status: DECLINED.

"No," The woman said to herself. "That's impossible."

"Drop the PADD and come out of the bathroom."

Instinctively, the woman dropped the PADD and slowly came out of the bathroom. She took a look at the woman holding the phaser. She was a curvy woman, average height. Light brown skin, dark red hair, and purple eyes. Like the woman remembered her. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, I know what this looks like…"

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY QUARTERS?" _

"Please, I'm not an enemy!" The woman pleaded. "You have to trust me, Aunt Addy."

Aidan looked at the intruder questionably. "_Aunt Addy?_ Honey, I don't know you like that!"

"Yes, you do."

Before Aidan could respond, Kylie Ramirez rushed in the quarters, accompanied by Geordi La Forge and Cyrus Vale. Both of the men were in their sleepwear but they were armed with phasers and so was Kylie. They all saw the young woman.

"What are you doing in Counselor Kantar's quarters?" Cyrus asked.

"I can't say." The woman answered.

"You _can't _or you _don't want to?"_

"I _want to_ but I _can't!"_

"Why not?" Geordi asked.

"It's complicated."

"Well, can you tell us where you from?" Kylie suggested.

The woman said nothing.

"_At least _tell us your name." Aidan tried.

"I can't."

"It's all right, Manny. You can tell them."

Aidan, Cyrus, Kylie, and Geordi looked to see another woman emerge from Aidan's bedroom. She was a bit older that the first woman. In fact, she looked a bit older than Aidan herself. She had short, layered brown hair, tan skin and her eyes were green with a yellowish tint. Aidan felt there was something peculiar about the second woman but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Manny looked at her friend uncertainly.

"Are you sure, Ari?"

She nodded. "They're supposed to know."

"Supposed to know _what?" _Geordi asked, confused and nearly agitated.

"One of you _better_ explain to us what is going on." Aidan added sternly.

"Okay!" Manny stepped forward and, with a deep breath, she revealed her true identity: "My real name is Ensign Manuela Suzette La Forge and I'm from the future."

Kylie gasped. Geordi's mouth gaped. Aidan dropped her phaser. Cyrus, however, had a few words.

"Wait, _Geordi's _your _dad?"_ He exclaimed.

Manny nodded.

"Who's your mother?"

"CYRUS!" Kylie scolded.

"_What?" _He looked at Kylie, then at Geordi (who was still fixated on Manny), then at Manny. Cyrus made the connection dead on.

"Oh. My. God." He exclaimed, pointing to Kylie. "_You're her mother!_ This is freaking mind-blowing!"

"CYRUS VALE, SHUT UP!" Aidan scolded.

Cyrus made a face at Aidan. "A simple 'Be quiet' would've sufficed."

Aidan rolled her eyes and turned to Manny, who was laughing. She stopped when she saw Aidan look at her.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

"How'd you get here?" Aidan asked.

"We can't say that right now," Ari replied.

"And _who are you?" _Geordi snapped.

"My name is Counselor Arielle Tasha Soong."

"_Soong?" _Aidan repeated. "As in _Dr. Noonien Soong?"_

"He was my grandfather," Arielle confirmed. "And Data is my father."

Everyone fell silent _including _Cyrus Vale.

* * *

Kylie Ramirez scanned the DNA of their two mysterious guests at the Starbase Armstrong Medical Facility. She looked over the results more than 15 times (she thinks) but the results were the same as the first time. Aidan Kantar came over to Kylie's side.

"So, what did you find?"

"You're not going to believe this."

"Try me."

"Come to my office, it's more privacy. And bring La Forge and Vale with you."

"The girls, too?"

Kylie nodded.

Minutes later, Kylie and Aidan were in Kylie's office, which was spacious enough for all six weary officers to sit down. Aidan sat behind Kylie's desk while Cyrus Vale sat on it. Geordi La Forge leaned against the wall, his face looking fatigue. The two young visitors, Manuela La Forge and Arielle Soong, sat next to each other; both had looks of anxiety on their faces. Aidan could feel every single emotion in this room. From anxiety to confusion from fear to just pleasure. (That emotion was just coming from Cyrus) Aidan decided it was time to put these emotions to rest.

"All right, Doctor." Aidan announced. "What did you find out?"

Kylie went to her viewscreen and inserted the two DNA samples. She turned on the viewscreen and it showed Manny La Forge and Arielle Soong's DNA analyzes.

"I scanned _both _of the girls' DNA about 15 times," Kylie began. "Both have the same results."

"Which is?" Geordi coaxed.

"Well, for starters, Manuela La Forge _is _our daughter."

"_I _could've told you that." Cyrus said.

Geordi frowned at Cyrus.

"Are you sure?" Aidan asked.

"Positive; and here's why." Kylie touched the viewscreen and revealed a diagram of Manuela's anatomy. "This is a picture of Manny's reproductive system."

"Why are we looking at a picture of your daughter's uterus?" Cyrus grimaced.

"Fikra Syndrome." Aidan said. "Manny has Firka Syndrome. You have it too, don't you, Kylie?"

Kylie looked down and nodded. Geordi came over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kylie smiled a sad smile.

"What is Fikra Syndrome?" Cyrus asked. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"No, I don't. Firka Syndrome is a genetic disorder that only occurs among Latina or Asian women." Kylie replied. "It's where our reproductive organs don't develop during puberty."

"Can you have children?"

"Yes, but it's difficult to conceive them," Manny replied. "Sometimes, there are miscarriages."

"All of the women in my family but my mother have this condition," Kylie said. "Including me."

"And Manuela." Arielle imputed.

"My reproductive system should be in it's full development by the time I'm 35-years-old." Kylie informed. To Manuela, she asked: "How old are you, _mija?" _

"Nineteen." Manny replied.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Manny started to answer when Geordi cut her off.

"Kylie, wait." He said. "We know that Manny's _your daughter_ but there's no evidence that she's _my _daughter."

"She has your _last name, _Geordi!" Kylie snapped.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"I have no reason to lie!" Manny said.

"I'm not saying that you _are _lying." Geordi assured.

"But you were implying it." Arielle said.

"Oh, don't _you _start!" Aidan snapped. "I still don't believe you're Data's child!"

"That makes _two of us." _Geordi agreed.

"Do you want me to give you an accurate description as to _when and where_ I was born?" Arielle snipped.

Aidan started to retort when Cyrus cut her off.

"All right, all right." He said. "This is obviously big news for us, I know it is for me, but we shouldn't accuse them so quickly. If they're from the future, then that means they came here for a very important reason." He looked at Arielle. "Right?"

"Right." Arielle nodded.

"How many years in the future are you from?"

"30 years from now."

Cyrus whistled. "Dang. We must be _really old!"_

"Okay," Aidan said. "I have no doubt in my mind that _Manuela_ is from the future."

"Really?" Geordi asked.

"Yes, I don't sense any deception in her. Besides, Fikra Syndrome is _genetic. _Only the women in Kylie's family get it. And she looks like you."

Geordi looked from Aidan to Manuela, who smiled.

"She kinda does look like a younger version of my mother." He said. "But what about Arielle?" Kylie asked.

"Ari _is _Admiral Data's daughter," Manuela said.

"_ADMIRAL?" _Aidan, Geordi, and Kylie exclaimed.

"Yep, now I'm convinced." Cyrus muttered.

"Well, _I'm not." _Aidan said, coming over to Arielle. "I know Data dreamed of being human but you're _too_ human to be his daughter."

Arielle smiled. "That's because I'm _half-human."_

Aidan was stunned to silence and so was Geordi. Kylie leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. Cyrus, once again, had a question.

"So, who's _your _mother?"

"VALE!" Kylie snapped.

"Aw, c'mon!" Cyrus complained. "You know you want to know the answer to that question, too."

"Unfortunately, I can't reveal that answer." Arielle replied. "We're already causing enough damage by revealing too much."

After a lengthy silence, Aidan finally found her voice and she had a lot to say.

"You're _half-android and half-human?"_ She exclaimed.

"Why would I be lying about my own family?" Arielle said. "You're an empath; do you think I'm lying?"

"No."

"Then why is it so hard for you to believe? You're my father's best friend; you're the _last _person who would accuse me of lying."

"Data's an android! Androids can't produce offspring!"

"Actually," Kylie said. "Arielle's anatomy says different."

She went to the viewscreen and touched it. Once she did that, a diagram of Arielle's body appeared and it was a sight to see.

"Her skeletal structure is composed of the 5 different types of metal alloy," Kylie informed. "Duranium, Titanium, Cortinide, Germanium, and Uranium."

"Those are very aggressive metalloids," Geordi said. "Humans can't survive _breathing or touching _those. Why is your skeleton made up of them?"

"There's only one possible explanation." Arielle replied.

"Data's skeletal structure is not made up of _half_ those things."

"My mother was _human. _That complicates the gene pool a bit."

"Kylie," Aidan asked. "Do your tests support her conclusion?"

Kylie said nothing for a while. Then she tapped the viewscreen once more which revealed Arielle's genetic structure.

"Arielle's mother has a more dominant gene than that of her father," She said. "And Arielle's mother _was _human."

Aidan and Geordi looked at Arielle in disbelief. Arielle gave them an 'I told you so' look. Manuela looked scared and Cyrus was enjoying every minute of this.

"But what about her father?" Aidan asked, still wanting to prove Arielle wrong. "It can't be Data, can it?"

"Well, I don't know." Kylie shrugged. "Captain Data doesn't _have _DNA to scan because he's an android."

Aidan was about to say something when Kylie cut her off.

"But I was able to prove the paternity," She said. "By two ways: I took an X-ray of Arielle's brain."

"Why?" Cyrus asked.

"If she _is _Data's daughter," Kylie explained. "Then Arielle should have the same type of positronic brain as him."

"And does she?"

"Except with some minor differences, because Arielle's part human, they're almost identical."

Geordi looked at Aidan. "That can only happen if she were Data's child." He said.

Aidan ignored him. "What's the other proof?" She asked.

"I scanned Arielle's DNA to that of Data's 'parents.'" Kylie said.

"And?" Aidan coaxed.

Kylie took a deep breath before answering.

"Arielle Soong _is _the biological granddaughter of Noonien Soong and Juliana Tainer." She revealed. "Meaning Captain Data _is _her father."

Geordi and Cyrus fell silent. Aidan looked at Arielle who looked at her.

"_Now, _do you believe me?" She said.

"You're not lying." Aidan replied simply.

Arielle decided to ignore that remark. For now. Right now, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Look, we came here from the future to stop you from doing something drastic." She revealed.

Geordi looked at her. "Are you trying to stop the _Enterprise-F _from docking out?"

"No!" Manuela replied. "That's the _last thing_ we want to do."

"Then why are you here?" Kylie asked.

Arielle looked at Manuela and nodded to her. As if on cue, Manuela handed Aidan her PADD. Aidan looked at the young girl.

"How did you get this back?" She asked.

"I took it when no one was looking." Manuela replied, shyly.

Kylie laughed. "Now I _know _she's my daughter!"

Geordi looked at her.

"What?"

"What was on the PADD that was so important?" Cyrus asked.

"It had information on Dr. Bashir." Arielle said.

Aidan's eyes grew wide. "_Sunnita Bashir?"_

Arielle nodded.

"Why do you want information about her?"

"You may not know this," Arielle said. "But Dr. Bashir plays an important part in our future."

"And _you _may not know this," Aidan said. "But Dr. Bashir refused a position aboard the _Enterprise-F."_

"And your father _hates _her," Geordi added.

"At first." Manuela imputed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aidan asked.

Arielle just smiled. "All I'm saying is that you have to talk Sunnita Bashir into being Assistant Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise-F."_

"Why her?" Kylie asked. "Why not another doctor?"

"The people my father chose for his Senior Staff on the _Enterprise, _30 years ago, were very special to him." Arielle explained. "You were like his family and he chose you for a reason which will become clear to you in the years to come. Right now, you have to convince Sunny that she belongs on the _Enterprise-F."_

Aidan started to say something but Arielle cut her off.

"I _know _she's arrogant and rude. Believe me, she and Dad argue all the time. But she's very dedicated and strong-willed."

"Dr. Bashir's not your…" Aidan began.

"My _mother? _No, she's not! She's just a really good friend."

"So let me get this straight," Cyrus explained. "You two came from the future to tell us to recruit Dr. Bashir to the _Enterprise-F's _Senior Staff?"

"Yep." Manuela said.

"Even after she refused the last time?" Geordi added.

"That's right." Arielle confirmed.

"And what if she refuses, again?" Aidan asked.

The two women looked at each other and shrugged.

"Just tell her that your first mission depends on it," Manuela said, simply.

"_First mission?"_ Kylie repeated.

"Let's just say that your first mission will be big," Arielle revealed. "Bigger than Farpoint."

Arielle pressed a button on her watch.

"Soong to _Enterprise." _

_Enterprise here. This is Commander Yar._

Geordi's eyes grew wide as he looked at Aidan. "_Yar?" _He mouthed. Aidan just shrugged. She thought it would be wise not to ask anymore questions.

"Stand by to beam myself and Ensign La Forge back."

_Standing by, sir. Locking on your locations, now._

Arielle looked at the four adults who had surprised looks on their faces.

"You can beam _back _into your time period?" Cyrus asked.

Arielle nodded. "Thank your friend, Brendan, for that."

"A lot _has _changed in 30 years." Cyrus mused.

Kylie nodded. Then she looked at the heart-shaped locket, still in her hand.

"Here," She said, giving it to Manuela. "I believe this is yours."

Manuela smiled as she took the locket.

"You have six children," She said. "Four boys and two girls." She looked at Geordi when she said this. "Only _one of them _is blind."

"That's good to hear." Geordi laughed.

Kylie smiled and hugged Manuela. "I'll see you in about 30 years," She said.

"And I'll see you in a few minutes." Manuela said.

"Wait," Aidan said. She came over to Arielle. "You know about Farpoint?"

"Yes. My father told me about everything that went on in his life, including Lal."

Aidan looked at Geordi. Only the Bridge Crew who served aboard the _Enterprise-D _knew about Lal. Data told Aidan a year after Lal died. No one else knew after this. Arielle Tasha Soong was indeed Data's child.

"Who's Lal?" Kylie asked.

"Data's first child." Geordi replied. "He tried to create her but she died shortly after."

Arielle smiled sadly. "Dad misses her a lot." She looked at Aidan when she added this: "He misses you, too."

Aidan gasped. "Me?"

"I don't want to give anything away," Arielle said. "I'll just say this: You and Uncle Geordi treated my father like he was a human being. You two were practically…no, that's not right. You _were _his family. He loved and trusted you both."

"That's why he picked you two to be his First Officer and Ship's Counselor," Cyrus smiled. "He needed people he could trust not to be biased towards him."

Aidan smiled and engulfed Arielle into a warm embrace. "I am so sorry I didn't believe you."

"That's fine." Arielle smiled. "I knew you were going be more tough to convince than the others." She let out a breath she'd been holding in and turned to Manuela. "Well, Manny. It's time to go."

"Okay." Manny said. To Aidan and Geordi, she added: "Oh, _please _don't reveal _any _of this to Uncle Data."

"Yes," Arielle added. "That is very important. Don't say anything to him or anybody else. They will all know about this in their own way, at the right time."

"Don't worry," Aidan assured. "We won't tell anyone."

"Not that anyone will believe us anyway," Cyrus muttered.

Arielle laughed. "Thank you." She tapped her watch again.

"Commander Yar," She said. "Are you locked on to our location?"

_Yep. I'm locked and ready for your signal, Counselor._

Arielle smiled at her father's comrades and friends.

"See you soon." She said. To Commander Yar, she said: "Energize."

And with that, the two futuristic women disappeared.

They said nothing for a while. Then Cyrus was the first one to open his mouth.

"So, now what?" He asked.

"We make history happen." Aidan said, simply.

* * *

"You want me to do _what?"_

"Reconsider the Captain's offer."

Sunnita Bashir looked at her guests sitting across from her. Counselor Aidan Kantar was sitting down on the center chair and Commander Geordi La Forge was sitting next to her. Lieutenant Cyrus Vale was leaning on the edge of the wall, drifting in and out of sleep.

"I thought I made it clear to Captain Data yesterday," Sunnita told them. "I _don't _want the position of Assistant Chief Medical Officer."

"What do you have against the Captain, doctor?" Aidan asked.

"Nothing, Counselor."

"Then why refuse one of the most sought after posts in Starfleet?"

Sunnita didn't say anything for a moment. Aidan was right. Being on the _Enterprise _was like getting a promotion. It was one of the most infamous starships in Starfleet. To get a position on that ship is a dream come true for any Starfleet Officer, but to be _offered_ a position? That was a rare thing.

"I don't know." Sunnita answered, finally. "I should be grateful; one of the most well-known Federation starships just granted me a position."

"Which you turned down," Aidan finished. "We still want to know why?"

Sunnita opened her mouth to answer but her thoughts were distracted by Cyrus' light snoring on the bio-bed. She looked at him oddly.

"Is he all right?" She asked.

Aidan looked at Cyrus and frowned. Geordi just shook his head.

"He's fine," He said. "He just had a very long night."

"Cyrus!" Aidan snapped, punching him on the arm. "Wake up!"

The Romulan Lieutenant sat up with quickness, his green eyes nearly bloodshot. "What happened?" He asked, groggily. "Did we win?"

"No, Lieutenant." Sunnita said. "Go back to sleep." To Aidan and Geordi, she said with a very solemn tone: "If you look at my Starfleet records, you'll see that I have an exemplary tract record as an officer."

"Of course," Geordi confirmed. "You and your brother are excellent Chief Medical Officers."

"But then again, I only served aboard two Federation starships in my 15 years of being in Starfleet. Most of the time, I was working at a Starbase."

"Why?" Aidan asked.

Sunnita smiled. "Is it obvious? I'm not what you might describe as 'ladylike.'"

"_That's _an understatement." Cyrus murmured. Aidan flicked him upside the head. "Ow! What?"

"So you speak your mind." Geordi observed. "Most Captains find that quality endearing in an officer."

"What about _your _Captain?" Sunnita asked.

Aidan and Geordi's silence confirmed her answer.

"I thought so."

"Even if that were the case," Aidan said. "I _still _think you should reconsider Captain Data's offer."

"And why, exactly?"

Aidan's silence found her again. She couldn't reveal to Sunnita Bashir the true reason of her request because of the promise she made to Arielle and Manuela. Besides, Sunnita wouldn't believe Aidan if she'd told her. So the Lyrican Counselor could give her the best answer she could come up with.

"I can't tell you right now."

"Why not?" The doctor asked.

"It's complicated. Let's just say: We need you more than you realize."

Sunnita looked at Aidan, hard. "That's a very vague answer."

Aidan shrugged. "It's the best one I can come up with."

Sunnita nodded. This wasn't the "big break" in her career she was looking for, but it was better than nothing.

"All right," She said. "I reconsider my offer as Assistant Chief Medical Officer on the condition that your Captain will treat me with the proper respect. And I request that I will be treated with the same courtesy as Dr. Ramirez."

Geordi nodded. "As long as you promise to do the same with Data."

"Of course."

"Then we'll inform Admiral Janeway of your decision." Aidan smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow at Washington Station, Sunnita."

"My friends call me Sunny. Perhaps you should, also."

* * *

"Impressive, Captain. Most impressive."

"It is safe to say that my selection for Senior Staff has met your approval?"

"It has _more _than met my approval."

Captain Data smiled. It took him nearly three weeks to complete his roster for Senior Staff but it's finally complete and the _Enterprise-F _docks out tomorrow. He saw the look on Admiral Kathryn Janeway's face. She bore a look of uncertainty.

"I have to raise my doubts on your choice for Chief Security Officer," She said.

"Lieutenant Vale's reputation has been tarnished due to the events at Amador V," Data informed. "But I wish to overlook that incident in hopes that he would redeem himself."

Janeway smiled. "Well, you're a much forgiving person than I would be, Data. Have your senior staff report to Washington Station at 0700 hours tomorrow." She gave him a PADD, showing all of the details.

Data looked at the PADD for a brief moment than looked back at Admiral Janeway.

"Kathryn," He began. "There is one dilemma I wish to inform you about."

Kathryn leaned back into her chair, listening intently.

"I have failed to assign a suitable Assistant Chief Medical Officer," Data began.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"I have inquired 18 Starfleet officers for this position. So far no success. I request that you recommend an officer for me."

"That won't be necessary, Captain. I already assigned the position."

Data's yellow eyes grew wide. "You did, sir?"

"Yes," Kathryn laughed. "Actually, an officer came to my office, saying you offered it to her before and she refused." The Admiral took a sip of her tea and added: "Must've had a change of heart because she reconsidered."

"May I ask her name?"

Kathryn looked at her PADD and scrolled down. "Ah, here we are. Dr. Sunnita Lakshimi Bashir; Rank: Lieutenant Commander, current assignment: Leading Medical Doctor on Starbase 37."

Data fell silent. The headstrong doctor, who accepted nothing short of second best, was accepting the position she frowned upon. He wondered what changed her mind so quickly. Kathryn interrupted his thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

"No, nothing at all." Data replied. "I will report as ordered."

He gave the Admiral a short nod before leaving her office. As Data was turning the corner, he nearly ran into Sunnita Bashir.

"Captain," She greeted.

"Doctor," Data nodded. After an awkward silence, Data added: "I hear you are reconsidering your offer."

"Yes, that is correct." Sunnita looked at the android. "Why? Does it repulse you?"

"Quite the opposite," Data answered. "I am very surprised. A woman of your personality would not dare take orders from a child."

Sunnita smirked. "Well, you _are _an android. If you're going to be my

Captain, I'm willing to make a few sacrifices."

"If we are going to be working together Dr. Bashir," Data began. "I will be honest: I _do not _like you. I think you are arrogant, brash, condescending; you think there is a whole little world that revolves around you but there really is not. I am afraid that your impulsiveness is going to cost someone their life."

Sunnita looked at Data for a long time; she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Data was afraid that his words hurt her feelings in some way. She looked like she was about to cry. But instead, her lips slowly curled up to one huge smile and she started laughing. Sunnita was laughing so hard, that she had to hold her sides to keep from falling over. Data was confused by this reaction (and a little peed off).

"Wow," Sunnita replied, after composing herself. "Wow that was…a _very _eloquent speech. I mean you were so descriptive about me and it was so accurate as well. _I_ can't even describe myself better. And the _emotion? _I didn't know you had that much anger towards me, Captain. I applaud you."

"Doctor," Data said, very annoyed. "This is _very_…

"Now that you were honest with me," Sunnita interrupted. "Let me be honest with you: _I _don't like _you. _Not because you're an android, far from it. But because you're so damn rational and calculating, you don't even see the bigger picture. I understand you're a machine so you didn't know what it was like with emotions from the beginning. I'm a doctor, I _thrive _on them! But the sad thing about you is you will never know how much emotions drive on life itself!"

"In case you do not know," Data informed. "I have an emotion chip."

"_Emotion Chip!" _Sunnita scoffed. "Yes, _that's _going to make a world a difference." She looked at Data square in the eye. "No matter what programming you put inside your system or what philosophy of humanity you study, you will never truly understand how humans operate. That is _my _area of expertise, which is why you need me."

"Not necessarily."

"But you're stuck with me."

"That is true. This means we must find a way to work together."

Sunnita nodded. "It is obvious that we're polar opposites of each other. If we agree to keep each other on our toes, it should be smooth sailing." She extended a hand. "Agreed?"

Data also extended a hand. "Agreed."

As they shook hands, Sunnita whispered in the android's ear:

"Admit it, Captain, you find me _very _attractive."


	10. Chapter 9: Noah Hathaway & Sean Riker

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Noah Hathaway & Sean Riker**_

"Mom, what's taking you so long? I'm supposed to be at Washington Station in less than _two hours!"_

Deanna Troi-Riker laughed as she brushed her hair. "Relax, Little Prince," She said. "We're roughly 30 minutes away from the station. We'll get there in time."

Sean Corbin Riker poked his head inside his mother's room and frowned. "We're not going to get there in time if you keep brushing your hair like you have all the time in the world."

Deanna stopped brushing her hair and came over to Sean. "You've waited four years for this, you can wait 30 minutes. The _Enterprise _will still be at Washington Station." Sean gave the Betazoid Counselor a narrowed look before heaving a resigned sigh. "Fine, you win."

Deanna smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. "Don't worry, _Jizadi," _She assured. "I'll be ready in time to take you and Noah to Washington Station."

"I'll hold you to it, Mom." Sean teased. "The Captain on this _Enterprise _is supposed to be strict, especially when it comes to punctuality."

Deanna laughed. "I'm sure he's not that strict. Precise, maybe but not strict."

Sean went back to the main room to finish packing his things when his door chimed.

"Come in," Sean called.

A young man, about Sean's age, entered the room. He was tall and lanky, dark-skinned complexion and dark brown eyes. His dreadlocks extended to his upper-shoulders so he usually wore it in a ponytail. The boy came over to Sean, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sean!" He called out. "Are you ready? The _Enterprise _ships out soon."

"Why are you so eager to go?" Sean asked his friend.

Ensign Noah Hathaway glided to the replicator and ordered a papaya and mango juice. Once he got his juice from the replicator, Noah plopped down on the sofa.

"They say that this _Enterprise _is going to be the best starship to date." He replied.

"That's what they said about the other six starships named _Enterprise," _Sean pointed out.

Noah gave him a look. Sean just shrugged.

"Honestly, Noah," He said. "What makes the _Enterprise-F _different from all the others?"

"The fact that it's Explorer-Class," Noah explained. "My mom told me that this _Enterprise _will be sailing toward uncharted planets, _thousands _of light-years from the Federation."

Sean looked at Noah in disbelief. He was about to ask something when his mother intervened.

"Your friend is telling the truth," Deanna confirmed. "The _Enterprise-F _will be exploring on the other side of the galaxy. If it hadn't been for the rifts and wormholes in space, Starfleet wouldn't confirm this mission."

"So we're going to an unknown planet in an unknown galaxy?"

"You're scared, Riker?" Noah challenged.

Sean scoffed. "Please! My dad's the Captain of the _Titan!" _He quickly got up and went into his room to finish packing when he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

_It's okay to admit you're scared, Jizadi._

"Will you _stop _prying inside my head, Mother?" Sean exclaimed. "I swear you're worse than Grandma Troi." Before he went in his room, he added: "And for the record, I am _not _scared. I'm just wary."

Noah laughed as he took a long sip of his juice. Deanna just shook her head.

"He may have my looks," She said. "But he has his _father's _personality."

* * *

It wasn't a long route to Shuttle Bay 5 but with all the anticipation and excitement of the _Enterprise _shipping out, Sean couldn't help but feel….somewhat apprehensive.

Deanna sensed her son's nervousness and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, Sean."

"I'm not nervous."

He caught his mother's look. "I'm _not." _

Deanna was about to say something when the Turbolift came to a halt. The doors opened and two women stepped in. One woman had the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Her uniform was grey and gold, showing her as an engineer. The second woman was younger but she had the rank of Full Commander and her uniform was blue and grey. Deanna saw who it was and smiled widely.

"Molly! Kylie!" She exclaimed. "It's been awhile!"

Molly O'Brien and Kylie Ramirez both had smiles on their faces when she they entered the Turbolift. Molly came over and gave Deanna a big hug.

"Hello, Deanna." She greeted. "How've you been?"

"I've been wonderful," Deanna said. "I've heard Data chose you for Chief Engineer. Congratulations."

"Did my father tell you?"

"Actually, your mother."

Molly rolled her eyes. She can't tell her parents _anything! _Deanna senses her embarrassment and laughs. "It's all right, Molly." She assured. "Your parents are just proud of you."

"Trust me," Kylie added. "I know. When I told my parents I was serving aboard the _Enterprise, _my father told _everybody _aboard the _Calypso _and my mother asked if there were any single officers on the _Enterprise."_

Smiling casually, Noah strutted over to Kylie.

"You know," He said, in the flirtiest voice, imaginable. "I'm single."

"Ah…Noah," Sean began. "I don't think you should…."

"It's okay, son." Deanna assured. "Let your friend introduce himself."

The women knew how this was going to end; they just decided to play along anyway. Noah was just being charming; oblivious to what was happening. Sean shook his head. _This is going to end in disaster, _He thought.

"_Really?" _Kylie mused. "And what's your name?"

Noah smiled his "James Bond" smile. "Hathaway. _Noah _Hathaway. I'm a Medical Ensign on the _Enterprise-F."_

"Ensign, huh?"

"Yep. So, if you need any…_medical attention, _just come down to the Sickbay. I'll be happy see to your needs."

Molly was trying to suppress her giggles.

Sean kept his head down to hide his embarrassment.

Deanna just looked at Noah, thinking he has no chance.

"Well, I don't think that'll be necessary, Noah." Kylie said.

"You can always go to your superior officers for permission."

"No, it's not that," Kylie said. "You see, I'm one of the _Enterprise-F's _Senior Officers."

Noah looked at Kylie in disbelief. _"You are?" _

"Oh, yeah," Molly confirmed. "She's a Commander."

"B-but she's _my age!" _Noah exclaimed.

"She's actually a couple of years older than us." Sean whispered to Noah.

Wanting to relieve the uncomfortable tension in the room, Deanna stepped in.

"Boys, this is Chief Medical Officer Kylie Ramirez," She introduced. "And Chief Engineer Molly O'Brien. They're your _Superior Officers _on the _Enterprise."_

"So we have to report to _them _everyday?" Sean asked.

"Yep." Kylie and Molly replied.

Noah leaned against the Turbolift wall. "Oh my God," He groaned. "I made a pass at my boss."

"Don't feel bad, Noah." Kylie assured. "I wasn't offended. In fact, I'm kind of flattered. But don't flirt with me while at work."

"Yes, sir!" Noah saluted.

Sean and Deanna laughed.

* * *

The Turbolift came to a halt and the doors slid open, revealing Shuttle Bay 5. The five Starfleet Officers stepped out if the Turbolift and came over to a Vulcan Cadet.

"May I help you, Counselor Troi?" He asked.

"Yes, is there a Shuttlecraft going to Washington Station?" Deanna asked.

The Vulcan Cadet got out his PADD and scanned the itinerary.

"Yes," He replied. "The _Chancellor _will be docking out to Washington Station in less than 1 hour."

"How many passengers will be boarding?" Kylie asked.

"Eight," The Ensign replied. He scanned the itinerary. "Would you like me to read you the passenger list?"

Deanna looked at Kylie before nodding. The Vulcan pressed a button on the PADD and read off the names:

_Hathaway, Noah; Ensign_

_K'Jai; Ensign_

_La Forge, Geordi; Commander_

_Maddox, Nina Valery; Ensign_

_O'Brien, Molly; Lieutenant Commander_

_Ramirez, Kylie Anna; Commander _

_Riker, Sean Corbin; Ensign_

_Scott, Brendan Montgomery; Lieutenant_

"Does that not sound adequate?"

"Yes," Deanna confirmed. "That sounds about right. Do you know when the other passengers will get here?"

"No, I do not."

"All right. Well, do not let me hold you up." She turned to Molly and Kylie and smiled. "You girls take care of yourselves. And these two." She added, indicating to Noah and Sean.

Kylie laughed. "Don't worry, Deanna." She assured. "We'll keep them in line." Deanna smiled and started to leave when she felt her son's fear get more stronger. She turned around and saw Sean, close to tears.

"What's the matter, Sean?" She asked, coming over to him.

"Nothing." Sean replied, his voice breaking. "It's just…"

"I know you're scared, _Jizadi." _

"This is my first time on my own; without you and Dad around. I don't know what to do."

"Remember what I told you when you first entered the Academy?"

When Sean didn't say anything, Deanna reminded him, telepathically: _You're never alone no matter where you are._

Sean nodded as he wiped the tears from his face. "What if I fail?"

"You won't," Deanna said. "You have a crew that will help you along the way. You'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"I _know _so."

Sean engulfed his mother in a warm embrace, crying softly. Deanna put her arms around her son, gently stroking his back and hair.

"Your father and I are very proud of you, Little Prince."

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom."

"I'll miss you too, Sean. But you'll be fine. I'm not worried."

Before Sean could say anything else, he heard a loud sniffle in the background. He and Deanna turned around and saw Noah on Kylie's shoulder trying hard not to cry; and doing a terrible job at it. Kylie, for her part, was looking at Deanna, shaking her head.

"Noah?" Sean asked. "Why are _you _crying?"

"Because this is _beautiful!" _Noah cried. "It's like a Kodak Moment."

Deanna laughed. "I'm going to miss you also, Noah." She said. "You're like a second son to me and Will."

"And _you and Capt. Riker_ are like my second parents." Noah agreed.

Sean smiled and looked back at his mother. "Tell Dad goodbye for me, okay?" He said.

Deanna kissed Sean's forehead. "I will. I love you, Sean."

"I love you, too."

Once Deanna Troi-Riker left, Sean Corbin Riker felt alone. For eighteen years, he had lived under the protection of his Starfleet parents. All his life, he had known their world of love and safety. Now, Sean was traveling in a whole new world; without his parents' presence. Of course, he spent four years in the Academy but even then, he had always felt their presence. Now, he is going to serve aboard the _Enterprise, _who is going several light-years away. Sean won't be able to feel his mother's presence. That scared him. Noah came over to his side, placing a hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sean." Noah assured. "You're going to be fine."

"This is a whole new experience," Sean said. "It's a little…nerve wracking."

"We're on the _Enterprise!" _Noah exclaimed. "We're going to explore new galaxies. You're going to follow in your parents' footsteps."

Sean smiled. "Yeah. That _is _exhilarating, is it?"


	11. Chapter 10: K'Jai & Nina Maddox

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**K'Jai & Nina Maddox**_

Nina Valery Maddox stared at her empty valise again. Her shuttle was scheduled to leave for Washington Station, where the _Enterprise-F _was docked, in about a half an hour. If she doesn't get to that station soon, she will miss out on one of the coolest assignments in her career.

"Nina?"

Nina turned to see her older sister, Ivy-Nyota Maddox, standing at the edge of the doorway. Although she looked younger than Nina, Ivy-Nyota was actually 24 and carried the rank of Full Lieutenant. Ivy-Nyota was stationed on Deep Space Nine but took some leave to help her younger sister, the newly appointed Ensign, pack for her new assignment.

"Reni and Zephyr are here to take you to Washington Station," Ivy-Nyota informed. "Are you packed yet?"

"Uh…yeah." Nina lied. "Give me a few minutes."

Nina fumbled clumsily with some clothes and items. Knowing her sister's personality as absent-minded and often distracted, Ivy-Nyota would've dismissed Nina's remark then and there. But she knew something else was going on. Ivy-Nyota came inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, Nina?" She asked.

"Nothing." Nina responded. "I just need to finish packing, that's all."

"You never even _started! _Nina, I'm your sister. You can tell me."

Nina stopped her packing and slumped on the bed. There was a long period of silence before she said what was on her mind.

"I don't think I can go on the _Enterprise."_ She revealed.

Her sister looked at her, confused. "You've been waiting on this kind of assignment for two years. Why turn it down, now?"

"I haven't told Dad about it yet."

Ivy-Nyota's eyes grew wide. In addition to being the Captain of the science vessel _Asimov, _their father, Bruce Maddox, was also the Commanding Officer and head chair of the Daystrom Institute. Ivy could understand why Nina would get uneasy. Their mother, November Uhura-Maddox, died when Nina was only 6-years-old. Ivy was 13. They have spent the last 11 years of their lives with a single parent who balanced fatherhood and a rigorous, work-life.

"You _haven't _told him?" Ivy-Nyota exclaimed. "Why?"

Nina looked at her sister. "Why do you think?" She replied. "You know how protective he is of me. And besides, he wanted me to work at the Institute when I graduated from the Academy."

"You got accepted to the _Enterprise._ That is a really good accomplishment, _especially _for someone at your age. If you don't take that…"

"What am I supposed to say? I'm got accepted to one of the most infamous starships in Starfleet and I'm leaving in a few hours?"

Ivy-Nyota shrugged. "That's a good start."

Nina shook her head. "You know, you're bad at giving advice."

"This is why I'm the Security Chief and not the Counselor."

Nina laughed. "I should tell Dad, shouldn't' I?"

"You should've told him _three weeks ago,_" Ivy said. "But you know how the saying goes: 'Better late than never.'"

* * *

Captain Bruce Maddox was looking at some papers from some Cadets at the Institute when he saw Ivy-Nyota and Nina walking towards him. Normally, Bruce would usually smile and greet his two beautiful daughters but when he saw the messenger bag draped around Nina's shoulder, he suspected something was wrong.

"Girls," he greeted. "Is there a vacation I have yet to know about?"

Nina opened her mouth but the words didn't seem to form. Noticing her fear, Ivy-Nyota stepped in.

"Dad," She began. "Nina has something she would like to say and it's not easy for you to hear. But it wasn't easy for Nina come up and tell you this either; so don't get upset."

"Why would I get upset?" Bruce laughed.

"Dad, please." Ivy-Nyota pleaded, in a serious tone. "_Try _to be understanding."

Bruce could see that Ivy was serious and Nina was looking a little afraid about this whole situation. He got up from his desk and approached his youngest child.

"Nina?" He asked. "What is it?"

Nina was looking down at the floor to avoid her father's gaze. She felt her sister tap her on the shoulder. Nina looked at Ivy's reassuring look, which made her feel _a little _bit better. Nina finally met Bruce's gaze and let out a breath she was holding in.

"I've been assigned as an Ensign in Cybernetic Medicine aboard the _Enterprise,_" She said, finally.

Bruce's look of compassion turned into a look of shock.

"_The Enterprise?" _He repeated.

"Yeah," Ivy-Nyota confirmed. "You know, _NCC-1701-F, _The _seventh starship _with the name _Enterprise, _her Commanding Officer is Captain Data…"

"I know what your sister's referring to." Bruce snapped. He turned to the younger girl and looked down at her with a hard expression on his face. "When _exactly _did you accept this assignment?"

"Three weeks ago."

"_THREE WEEKS AGO? _When do you leave?"

"I'm supposed to leave for a shuttlecraft that will take me to Washington Station in about 20 minutes."

"_20 MINUTES? AND YOU'RE JUST NOT TELLING ME, NOW?"_

"I DIDN'T KNOW _HOW TO TELL YOU!" _

Bruce started to retort when Ivy-Nyota came between them.

"Hey, Hey! Knock it off, you two!" She said. "Do you _always _have to start a war every time you don't agree on something? I swear you're like the Cardassians and the Bajorans."

"Ivy, not now…

"You _promised _you wouldn't get upset, Dad." Ivy reminded him. "This was a very tough decision for Nina to make. Can you please put your foolish pride aside for five minutes and _talk to her?" _

Bruce looked from one daughter to the other. He looked down and nodded.

"All right," He sighed.

Ivy-Nyota nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." She looked at Nina and added. "I'll be outside when you're ready, Nina."

Nina nodded but didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes down on the floor. Bruce let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat back down behind his desk.

"So," He started. "_The Enterprise-F?" _

Nina nodded briefly.

"Did you request to be on the ship?"

"No," Nina replied, tearfully. "One of my teachers recommended me to the Chief Medical Officer. Told me to report to Washington Station in three weeks."

Bruce smiled at his daughter. "That's wonderful," He said softly. "I'm _very _proud of you."

Nina looked at her father, tears streaming down from her grey eyes._ "You are?"_

Bruce walked over to Nina and knelt in front of her, placing his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry I overreacted earlier," He apologized. "I just still see you as that…curious 8-year-old girl, always finding ways to make her toy robots feel 'better.' Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know." Nina shrugged. "You spent over a decade taking care of me and Ivy by yourself. Not to say that I'm not grateful; I'm _so thankful _for everything you've done for me. But if I stay at Daystrom, I'm going to halt my Starfleet career. I'm not trying to be selfish."

"I know you're not." Bruce assured. "In fact, if I were in your position, I would do the same thing." He tenderly stroked her face. "You look so much like your mother."

Nina smiled sadly. "You say that _all the time." _She rested her head on Bruce's shoulder and cried softly. "This is scary. I've never been away from home before."

"You'll be alright," Bruce assured.

"How do you know?"

Bruce lifted his daughter's head up so they looked at each other.

"Because you're like me," Bruce smiled. "An adventurer."

Nina smiled and hugged her father tightly.

"I love you, Daddy." She squealed.

"I love you too, my Nubian Princess." Bruce whispered.

He wiped the tears from Nina's face as they stood up.

"Send my regards to Captain Data."

Nina looked at her father questionably. "I thought you and Captain Data didn't like each other. You know, after the trial and all."

"Data and I have come to an understanding. We're very good colleagues."

"I'm glad and I will."

Bruce kissed Nina on her cheek. "Go on. Your sister will have my head if I delayed you any longer."

* * *

_Humans are very fragile creatures. Yet, very interesting to observe when it comes to social venues._

K'Jai sat in the mess hall in Shuttle Bay Five, drinking Kree Whiskey and observing the whiles of a young, human male Ensign trying to win the attention of a female Ensign whom K'Jai believed to be a Klingon. Based on K'Jai's conclusion, it seems that the Ensign's attempts at flirtations weren't successful.

"It's not going to work out," K'Jai heard the Klingon girl say.

"C'mon, baby." The human boy persisted. "There's nothing wrong with a little….interspecies love."

"Oh, I don't have anything against human men," the girl clarified. "It's just that you're _way _out of my league."

The expression on the boy's face was utterly dismal; K'Jai actually took pity on him. Sighing inwardly, she came over to the bar where the boy was sitting and sat beside him.

"Fascinating."

"What is?"

"The notion that all human males have a basic need to engage in a form of sexual prowess."

Noah Hathaway looked at the companion sitting next to him. She was a Vulcan Ensign with a red and black dress uniform and black leggings. Her shoulder-length hair was wavy and her face resembled a child's. Noah looked at his new drinking companion. _She looked mighty young to be an Ensign, _He thought. _Even for a Vulcan._

"Not _all _human males have a need to engage in 'sexual prowess.'" Noah answered.

"But _you _do?"

Noah looked at the Vulcan girl in question. "Why do _you _care?"

The girl shrugged. "It is simply a matter of curiosity." She took a sip of her drink before adding: "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps you should try not to over exaggerate on your approach."

Noah snickered. "I can't believe I'm taking _dating advice _from a _Vulcan. _I must be losing it."

"That is illogical. How can you be 'losing it' when you appear perfectly sane?"

"It's an expression."

K'Jai raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Ah, I see."

"Are you stationed here or something?" Noah asked.

"No," K'Jai replied. "I came here because a shuttle will be docking here shortly to take me to my current assignment."

"Really?" Noah mused. "My friend and I are waiting on a shuttle to take us to our assignment as well."

"Are you waiting for the _Chancellor?" _

Noah's brown eyes went wide. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "You're going be on the _Enterprise?"_

"Yes; I was assigned at the Helm."

"I'm a Medical Ensign on the _Enterprise. _Well, if we're going to be working together, we may as well get to know each other."

"Seems logical. My name is K'Jai."

"Noah Hathaway."

Suddenly, a young human girl rushes in the Mess Hall with a bunch of suitcases on around her. Noah and K'Jai looked at the frazzled girl.

"Excuse me," She asked. "Do you know where Shuttle Bay Five is?"

"This _is _Shuttle Bay Five," Noah replied.

"Do you know if the shuttle _Chancellor _has arrived yet?"

"The _Chancellor _doesn't arrive for 15 minutes," K'Jai explained.

The girl sighed in relief. "Then I still have time." She looked at her two new friends. "Are _you _two waiting for the _Chancellor?"_

"Yeah," Noah said. "We're assigned to the _Enterprise-F."_

"So am I." The girl came forward and extended a hand to Noah. "My name is Ensign Nina Valery Maddox."

"Ensign Noah Hathaway." Noah extended his hand.

K'Jai performed the Vulcan greeting. "Ensign K'Jai. I noticed you're wearing a blue uniform. Are you a Medical Ensign?"

"Cybernetic Medicine, actually." Nina clarified. "I'm going to be shifting my work between Sickbay and Engineering."

"Well, I guess my friend and I will see you around sometime aboard the ship."

Nina turned to K'Jai. "_You _work in Engineering?"

"No." The Vulcan answered, simply. "I am a Helmsman. He means another friend who's assigned to the _Enterprise." _

"Yeah, you'll meet him soon; he's boarding with us on the _Chancellor." _Noah's gaze shifted towards a young man in a yellow and silver uniform with grey pants. His silk, black hair was gelled back and his crisp, blue eyes were very attentive to his surroundings.

"Sean!" Noah called out. "Sean, over here!"

Sean Corbin Riker looked and saw his best friend with two female Ensigns: one human, the other Vulcan. Sean laughed to himself. Every time he sees Noah, he's with a girl. He wondered how he managed to get _two. _Sean came over to the trio.

"Hey, Sean." Noah said. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to contact my dad aboard the _Titan," _Sean explained. "Had to let him know that I'm okay."

"Understandable. Oh, I want you to meet some new friends of mine. They're _also _going to be on the _Enterprise." _

"Really?" Sean mused.

"Yep," Noah confirmed. "This is Ensign K'Jai. She'll be at the Helm mostly." He turned to K'Jai. "K'Jai, this is my good friend, Sean Corbin Riker."

"Live long and Prosper, Ensign Riker." K'Jai greeted. "You are the son of Captain William T. Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi?"

"Yeah, I am." Sean answered, amused at the Vulcan's knowledge. "How did you know?"

"I've heard of your parents exemplary work aboard the _Enterprise, _years ago. Besides, you bear a great resemblance to your mother."

Sean smiled. "Thanks. I get that a lot." He turned to Noah. "So who's your other friend?"

Noah smiled and came over to Nina, who had an uncomfortable look on her face. "This is Nina," He introduced. "Nina, this is…"

"Sean Riker." Nina finished.

Sean looked at Nina with a look of surprise and resentment. "Nina Maddox."

Noah and K'Jai looked from Nina to Sean, then at each other.

"Have you two met before?" K'Jai asked.

"We were in the same squadron together at the Academy," Nina explained. "He nearly got us _expelled."_

"That wasn't _my fault," _Sean argued, coming toward her.

"So it wasn't your idea to perform the Zarisa Maneuver on a _training mission?" _

Noah looked at his best friend in shock. "_You _performed the _Zarisa Maneuver?" _

"I attempted to execute it," Sean explained.

"The Zarisa Maneuver is a very aggressive and difficult phaser attack," K'Jai informed. "It has not been successfully executed in nearly 200 years."

"True," Sean agreed. "However, _somebody _told me it could be done!"

"Don't twist my words, Sean. I _never _said that!" Nina argued. "I simply said that the odds of _successfully _performing the Zarisa Maneuver were _slim to none. _You're just too reckless for your own sake."

"And _you _have a knack for ruining people's lives!"

Nina was about to retort when the Shuttle Bay's intercom interrupted her train of thought.

_Any Starfleet personnel heading to Washington Station, please report to the Shuttlecraft __**Chancellor.**_

"I'll meet you at the shuttle, Noah." Sean said as he got his bags. "It's was nice meeting you, K'Jai." He looked at Nina, stoically. "Nina."

As he turned to leave, Nina grabbed her bags in a frustrated huff. K'Jai came over to Nina and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

Nina looked at K'Jai and smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. It's been two years since I've seen him. It was kind of shocking."

"I'm _so _sorry, Nina." Noah apologized. "I didn't know you and Sean knew each other. He never told me about you."

"I'm not surprised," Nina scoffed. "You know, believe it or not, Sean and I used to get along great."

"What was Sean referring to when he said that you ruin people's lives?" K'Jai asked.

"He was talking about my father, Bruce Maddox," Nina explained. "He's a very prideful man. I don't want to go any further about it."

Noah shrugged and helped Nina with her bags while K'Jai simply nodded.

"Don't worry, Nina." Noah assured. "You're going to be on the _Enterprise. _It's time to get a fresh, new start and leave all of your petty rivalries and bickering behind." He gestured to the night sky. "We are going to explore the _stars! _You can be your own woman."

Nina laughed and looked at Noah.

"Do you always get girls like that?"

"On occasion."

K'Jai rolled her eyes. "This is utterly repulsive."

"Don't hate. Now, come on; we're going to miss our shuttle."

As Noah and K'Jai proceeded to leave, Nina pondered at her current situation. She was the daughter of a Tactical Lieutenant who was killed during the Borg Attacks and a Captain who had more skeletons in his closet than the Romulan Senate. Nina couldn't say that _she _was the perfect angel herself. That incident during her time at the Academy almost cost her, not only her life, but her future career in Starfleet. But Noah was right, though. Being on the _Enterprise _was more than just an assignment. It was a new chapter; the beginning of a whole new adventure. Nina was aware of this because she'd always listened to her grandmother, Akimbo Uhura, tell stories of _her _grandmother, Nyota, (her sister Ivy's named after her) and her adventures on the original _Enterprise _with Captain James T. Kirk. Nina shook her head and ran to catch up with Noah and K'Jai. She was going to serve aboard the _Enterprise. _She was going to be apart of an ongoing legend.


	12. Epilogue: A Family's New Adventure

**HELLO! THIS IS ZABE ROGUE! This is the end of _How Far We've Come _but not the end of _Nova Journey. _The adventure is just beginning! I want to give a shout-out to my reviewers:**

**Laura Schiller: Your in-depth perspective on my characters has helped me to developed my story to new heights. Thanks! I hope Volume II will be better.**

**RangerFan58: Thanks 4 ur support. Please keep reading!**

**LinkLuver8: You want more _Nova Journey, _YOU GOT IT! If you think _How Far We've Come _was awesome, wait till you read _Intergalactic!_**

**WebMistressGina: While you believe you mean well, you were borderline offensive, I'm not changing my story for NOBODY, even for you! Sorry if it repulses you.**

**

* * *

**

_**Epilogue- A Family's New Adventure**_

_**USS Enterprise-F**__, Stardate 2421.501_

"You hacked classified Starfleet protocols, knocked out three security guards and put the _Enterprise _on lockdown?"

"Yes, sir."

"All because you had a dream that told you to travel back _30 years _into the past?"

"It _wasn't a dream!"_

"Then what was it?"

"It's…hard to explain."

"Then explain it the _best way you can, _Counselor. Because _right now, _you are treading on _thin ice!"_

Arielle Tasha Soong tore her gaze from the enraged Admiral and focused her gaze steadily on a picture of him and his wife. She had never seen him angry before. Well, she has, but not in a way that Arielle would be so afraid to get near his bad side. She loved the Admiral, very dearly. But she wasn't 14-years-old anymore.

The Admiral looked at Arielle with an icy stare.

"Arielle," He warned. "I am waiting for an answer."

"I got a visit from two powerful entities." Arielle replied.

"Which ones?"

Arielle turned her gaze back to the Admiral. "I think you know who, Dad."

Data looked at his daughter in disbelief. He knew exactly who his daughter was talking about. What he didn't understand was why she was in contact with them in the first place. Data stood up and came over to Arielle, his bright, yellow eyes looking steely at her.

"_Onyx and Q?" _

"Why are you so surprised?" Arielle countered. "You've dealt with Q before."

"But I never _bargained_ with him!" Data argued. "We have had multiple dealings with Onyx and Q for 30 years."

"_31.7 years."_

"At any rate, you should know better. They are manipulative, deceitful entities. You cannot trust _anything they say."_

"Dad, they told me that something, in the past, is going to happen that might change the course of our future."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly. Q didn't give me any specifics, you know how he is." She looked at Data square in the eye. "He _did _tell me that we set some events in motion years ago; events that caused our future."

"What kind of events exactly?"

Arielle shrugged. "I don't know. I told you Q and Onyx was vague with the details. But it's a quest that's worth exploring."

"_Absolutely not!" _Data snapped.

Arielle looked at her father in disbelief. "You mean you're not going to pursue this?"

"I have dealt with Q long since before you were born," Data said. "I _know _his personality, I am aware of his antics. I have not known Onyx as long, but I've known her long enough to conclude that she is just as dangerous as Q."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that they _might _want to help us this time? Have you really considered that maybe; _just maybe, _our world is coming apart. And the only way to redo the tapestry is trying to rectify the mistakes done in from our past?"

"Our future is not bad, Arielle."

"It's not good either, Father."

"We cannot change the past," Data explained. "That will cause even more damage. You of all people should know that!"

"This is the only family I've ever known," Arielle reasoned. "And they're falling apart. Let me take on this mission."

Data shook his head. "Out of the question."

"But, Dad…"

"I _am not _going to risk the safety of my crew on some far-fetched idea set up by Q! And I am _not _putting you at risk."

Arielle came over to Data, hoping to get through to her father by a more…direct approach.

"I have to do this," She pleaded. "If there is a possibility that Malachi is still alive, I need to know. If there was a possibility that Sunny was still alive, wouldn't _you_ want to know_?"_

Data looked at his daughter, his face now bearing a look of hurt and outrage. He grabbed Arielle by the shoulders, violently shaking her.

"_HOW DARE YOU BRING MY WIFE INTO THIS?" _He shouted.

"I'm sorry," Arielle choked. "I had to. It's been almost ten years…"

"_They are dead, Arielle. _They were killed during the Siege. It is time to accept that."

"There was no evidence of their bodies. No trace of their shuttle being vaporized. Something happened to them but they're not dead. Onyx and Q could help us."

"No, Arielle."

"But Dad…"

_THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER!" _Data snapped. "I have half of a mind to court-martial you, but you are too valuable to lose on this ship." He slumped back down in his chair, burying his head in his hands. "I will deal with Ensign La Forge, Lieutenant Commander Thirteen, and Commander Yar at another time. _You, _however, are relieved of active duty until I say otherwise. Dismissed."

"Dad, if you would just let me explain…"

"THAT WILL BE ALL, COUNSELOR!"

Arielle looked at her father for a long time. They have had their arguments over the years, but this one, tore her from the inside out. She had never seen Data so disappointed in her before. Blinking back tears, Arielle headed for the door.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." She said, tearfully. "I never meant to hurt you; I just wanted to save our family."

Data heard the door to his quarters slide open and shut as Arielle left. He struggled to concentrate on his work but his emotions were overloading his thought processors. He thought about his friends he lost during the Siege: Ro Laren, Reg Barclay, Tom & B'Elanna Paris, Worf, Deanna Riker, Brendan Scott, Aidan Vale, Dorian Malachi, and countless others Data has gotten used to over the years. He thought about Sunny, his wife. As annoying as she was, Data loved her dearly. And now she's gone, leaving him with four children: Arielle, Jayden, Nadia, & Kieran. Data seriously considered deactivating his emotion chip. Instead, he buried his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

_Shuttlecraft __**Bangalore: **__Wesley Crusher, Sunny Bashir & Cyrus Vale- _

_Stardate 2386.415_

Lt. Commander Wesley Crusher, Dr. Sunnita "Sunny" Bashir, & Lt. Cyrus Vale were on their way to Washington Station, where the newly commissioned _USS Enterprise-F _was being docked. Since the crew manifest was large, they have to travel in separate shuttlecrafts. Roughly, five different shuttlecrafts were going to Washington Station. Wesley was piloting the shuttle _Bangalore _while Sunny was in the back, communicating with her brother, Julian. Cyrus was lying on a long couch, asleep. Wesley put the shuttle on autopilot and went to back where Sunny and Cyrus was. Sunny was finishing her communiqué with her brother.

"All right," She laughed. "I'll let you know when I arrived at Washington. Say hello to Mum, Dad and Ezri for me. Bye."

Sunny ended her communication with her brother and looked at Wesley in acknowledgment.

"Hello, Commander." She greeted. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I figured we should talk."

Sunny raised her eyebrows. "Talk?"

Wesley shrugged. "Yeah. We're going to be working together; I'd figure that we should get to know each other."

"All right." Sunny pulled up a chair and motioned Wesley to sit next to her. "You like anything to drink?"

"I could use a good cup of coffee." Wes looked at Cyrus. "I'm guessing _he _could use one too."

Sunny looked at Cyrus and laughed. "That bloke _loves _to sleep. I'm surprised he chose Security and Tactical as his forte."

Wesley smiled and came over to the sleeping Lieutenant. Sunny looked at Wesley in wonder.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Shh." Wesley hushed.

Wesley went behind Cyrus; a huge, mischievous grin came across his face. He grabbed Cyrus by shoulders, shaking him.

"THE BORG IS COMING!"

Cyrus sat up upright, his green eyes nearly boggling out of his face.

"RED ALERT!" He exclaimed. "ARM PHOTON TORPEDOES!" Cyrus turned around and saw Wesley on the floor, his body writhing in side-splitting laughter. Sunny had her head buried in her hands; she was also laughing hard. Cyrus looked at his two new crewmembers and frowned deeply.

"You two are FREAKING IDIOTS!" He cried.

"This was not my idea," Sunny laughed. "It was _all _Crusher's."

Cyrus looked down at Wesley and frowned. "Seriously, Wes? How would you like it if I did the same thing to you?"

"Stop being cranky, Cy." Wesley laughed. "You have to admit that was funny!"

Wesley fell on the floor, laughing again which made Sunny laugh even harder. Cyrus just slumped down on the couch, scowling.

* * *

_Shuttlecraft __**Chancellor: **__Noah Hathaway, K'Jai, Geordi La Forge, Nina Maddox, Molly O'Brien, Kylie Ramirez, Sean Riker, & Brendan Scott_

"So, how're parents doing, Sean?"

Ensign Sean Riker turned around from his chair to acknowledge Commander Geordi La Forge, who was sitting on a couch, drinking an iced mocha coffee. Dr. Kylie Ramirez was sitting next to him, asleep. Sean was piloting the shuttlecraft _Chancellor _along with the Vulcan Ensign K'Jai. Lounging in the back were, Lt. Brendan Scott, Lt. Commander Molly O'Brien, and Ensigns Noah Hathaway and Nina Maddox. Sean turned his control panel to autopilot and acknowledged Geordi.

"They're doing fine." He replied. "They're heading towards the Sigma Cluster to aid the Yazzari."

"The Sigma Cluster?" Geordi repeated. "I heard that the Yazzari is in the middle of a war."

Sean nodded. "With the Kree."

"And Starfleet is sending the _Titan _to relieve them?" K'Jai asked.

"The _Titan _and the _Lexington." _

Geordi nodded. "That should be interesting." Before he could finish his train of thought, Geordi heard the young woman next to him waking up from her sleep.

"Umm…" Kylie stirred. "What should be interesting?"

Geordi looked at her. "It was nothing," he replied, softly.

Kylie opened her eyes, the hazel in them sparkled a beautiful innocence that Geordi has never seen in her before. Kylie caught Geordi staring at her and frowned curiously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, softly.

"No," Geordi blinked. "No, not at all. Um…you want some coffee?"

Kylie nodded. "That'll be nice."

Geordi quickly got up from the couch and went to the back. Kylie sat up and looked at Geordi, confused. Sean looked back at his superior officer, mirroring the same expression as Kylie. K'Jai just raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Interesting." She said.

Sean looked at K'Jai. "What's so interesting about it?"

"Commander La Forge has a hormonal desire for Dr. Ramirez."

Kylie frowned at the Vulcan. "_No, he doesn't!"_

K'Jai looked at Kylie, her face showed no expression. (of course)

"Human males have more sexual pheromones than that of human females," K'Jai explained. "It is only logical."

"Logical?"

"Yes." K'Jai smiled. "Besides, he couldn't stop staring at you while you were sleeping."

Kylie's mouth gaped as she looked at Sean. Sean just shrugged and focused on piloting the shuttle.

In the back room, the other four officers were making their time useful by…well, relaxing. Molly O'Brien was brewing a pot of jasmine and saffron tea. Brendan Scott was strumming on his guitar and Noah Hathaway was playing a virtual game on his handheld-PADD. Nina Maddox was lying on the couch, sulking. Molly noticed the Ensign's forlorn look and sat beside her, offering her a cup of tea.

"Here."

Nina looked at the cup in question.

"It's just tea." Molly explained. "My mother always gives it too me on my bad days."

Nina accepted the cup with thanks. She took a sip of the tea and placed the cup on a desktop.

"Are you all right?" Molly coaxed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nina replied. "I'm just thinking about something, that's all."

Molly nodded, not wanting to go into further details. "So…Bruce Maddox is your father."

"Yep." Nina confirmed. "And Nyota Uhura was my great-grandmother." She rolled her eyes. "I come from a _long line _of Starfleet Officers."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I don't want people to associate me with my father's mistakes. Well, he calls them his "theories," if you want to put it lightly."

"You don't have to explain. I completely understand. I have a father in Starfleet who's an engineer and a mother who's a Botanist. It can be kind of constricting."

"How do you get through it?"

Molly shrugged. "Keep reminding myself that just because I'm Chief O'Brien's _daughter,_ it doesn't mean I'm _Chief O'Brien. _I'm just Molly."

Nina smiled as she took another sip of her tea. "Thank you, Commander.

* * *

_Shuttlecraft __**Johannesburg: **__Aidan Kantar & Data_

As Counselor Aidan Kantar went over the _Enterprise's _crew manifest on her PADD, Captain Data was piloting the shuttlecraft Johannesburg to Washington Station where the Explorer-class starship, _USS Enterprise-F, _is located.

"Wow," Aidan whistled. "We're carrying over 2,000 people on board."

"You sound surprised."

"I'm not. It's just a little…overwhelming. Counseling that many people."

Data looked at his best friend and smiled. "I am sure you will do just fine."

Aidan smiled as she gave the PADD a once over look before putting it back in her bag. She came over where Data was, sitting beside him.

"I haven't felt this nervous since I told my family I was going to renounce my royal title to join Starfleet."

"I recall that day. If I remember correctly, your father was crying exceedingly, wondering what in the world her 'baby girl's' gotten herself into."

"I still remember the look on my mother's face," Aidan laughed. "She was so shocked; it was like I told her that I was a lesbian!"

"I did not know you were attracted to women." Data mused.

Aidan gave the android a look. "You know, I'm not."

Data flashed one of his infamous half-grins.

"So…Explorer-class." Aidan repeated. "You think this _Enterprise_ going to be any different than the other six starships?"

"I do not know for certain," Data shrugged. "The other six _Enterprises _were starships of different classes. The _Enterprise-E _was Sovereign-class. Explorer-class starships are smaller than both Sovereign _and _Galaxy-class ships."

"And we're going to travel over twenty light-years from home." Aidan looked Data, an amused look mirroring her face. "I'm not scaring you, am I?"

"No." Data replied. "Just a little…apprehensive. It has been a while since I commanded a starship."

* * *

_**Bangalore**_

Cyrus Vale was slumped on the couch, still fuming from Wesley Crusher's prank earlier. Sunny Bashir sat next to him, taking a sip of her coffee. Wesley sat on a lounge chair, drinking iced coffee.

"You're still mad at me?"

The Chief Security Officer scowled and said nothing.

"C'mon, Cyrus." Wesley pleaded. "It was a joke; I said I was sorry."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Cyrus exclaimed.

Sunny swatted Cyrus on the arm and laughed. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Vale."

"I'm not being a sourpuss."

"Have a sense of humor."

"_A sense of humor?" _Cyrus scoffed. "_You're _one to talk, Ms. Stuck-up."

"I am _not _stuck-up!" Sunny objected.

"Right; and I'm not half-Romulan."

Sunny made a face at Cyrus. Wesley, for his part, was shaking his head in amusement.

"_Ms. Stuck-up?" _He repeated.

"That was her nickname at the Academy." Cyrus explained, smiling.

Wesley laughed. Sunny frowned at him.

"Don't _you _start, _Starfleet Drop-out." _

Now it was Cyrus' turn to laugh and Wesley's turn to frown.

"Who told you about that?" He asked Sunny.

"Reputations never die at the Academy," Sunny replied. "Why did you drop out of the Academy in the first place?"

"You really want to know?"

Sunny nodded. "If we're going to be working together, we might as well know about the skeletons hiding in our closets."

"That's an understatement," Cyrus pointed out. "Even for _you." _

Sunny glared at Cyrus.

"What? I'm just speaking truth."

"And it's going to get you in trouble; not that it has already." Sunny then turned to Wesley and added: "So Mr. Crusher, we're waiting on your answer."

Wesley didn't say anything for a few moments. After a considerable five minutes, he sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I was a Traveler." He said, finally.

"A _what?" _Sunny asked.

"A Traveler," Cyrus explained. "They usually live in Tau Alpha C. You never heard of them?"

"I wouldn't be asking Wesley if I have, Vale." Sunny replied.

Cyrus shrugged and looked at Wesley.

"I didn't know you were a Traveler. How did this happen?"

"I met one of them when I was fifteen," Wesley explained. "He took us nearly 50,000 light-years from home."

"Wow," Sunny mused. "How did he get the _Enterprise _home?"

"He helped us to get back home. I met him twice after that encounter. The second time, I went with him on another journey."

"For how long?"

"Eight years."

"Do you still have the Traveler's abilities?" Cyrus asked.

"_Some;_ not all. I'm a shapeshifter, blend myself to any environment and alter time."

Sunny's mouth gaped. "And you never told _anyone _about this."

Wesley shrugged. "Never felt the need to. No one really knows about my Traveler powers, except for my mom, my step-father, Jean-Luc Picard, and now you guys."

"You don't use your powers often, do you?" Cyrus asked.

"No," Wesley replied. "I don't use my Traveler Abilities unless I need to." He shifted his gaze toward the British Doctor. "So, what about you?"

Sunny raised her eyebrows. "What _about _me?"

"You've been in Starfleet for about 12 years, right?"

"_15 years," _Sunny clarified. "Since I was 21-years-old. Why do you ask?"

"In all those years, your major assignments have been on Starbases and Stations," Wes explained. "Why haven't you been on a starship?"

"I can answer that!" Cyrus explained.

"The next word that comes out of your mouth, Vale, will be your last." Sunny threatened.

Cyrus Vale shut his mouth.

Sunny Bashir took a sip of her coffee before going on with Wesley Crusher's inquiry.

"I actually served on _two _starships prior to this assignment," She explained. "The _Hermes _and the _QV."_

"_QV?" _Wesley asked.

"It's short for _Queen Victoria. _I was just…more comfortable working on starbases and stations."

The men gave Sunny a look.

"All right, all right." Sunny confessed. "I never worked well with the officers on those ships."

"How come?" Wesley asked.

"They said I was…too harsh."

"You had conflicts with other officers."

Sunny shrugged. "One or two."

"I heard she set Captain Data straight." Cyrus whispered to Wesley.

Sunny heard Cyrus' comment and punched him in the arm-hard.

"OUCH!" He exclaimed. "Why do you have to be so violent?"

Sunny just rolled her eyes. "My relationship with Captain Data is _nobody's business _but my own!"

"But you like him," Wesley imputed. "Don't you?"

"Not in the _slightest." _

Wes gave Sunny a look.

"Maybe I fancy the Captain….a tad bit."

"Yep." Cyrus confirmed. "They're gonna get laid."

"What about _you, _Lieutenant?" Sunny challenged. "You're so engrossed with our personal lives, you neglected to tell us about yours."

For the first time, Cyrus fell silent. His family life wasn't a topic he would just open up for others. There were a lot of….complications associated with that. Cyrus looked at Sunny, who was still waiting on an answer, then at Wesley, who was eagerly anticipating an answer as well. Cyrus did what he knew best: cop out.

"Uh…I don't think we have time." He said. "Should we be approaching the Station by now?"

"Computer," Wesley called out. "How long before we reach Washington Station?"

_The __**Bangalore **__will reach Washington Station in 1 hour and 15 minutes. _

"We have more than enough time," Sunny smiled. "Now, spill it, Vale."

* * *

_**Chancellor**_

Geordi La Forge looked at the clock near the communicator. It was 0645 hours. They were going to arrive in Washington Station in less than ten minutes. He was piloting the shuttle _Chancellor _giving the Ensigns, Sean Riker and K'Jai, some much needed rest before arriving. Molly O'Brien, Noah Hathaway, Nina Maddox, and Brendan Scott were in the back resting as well. Geordi opened hailing communications to the station.

"Shuttlecraft _Chancellor _to Washington Station."

A cool but gentle female voice came on the other frequency.

_This is Washington Station, Lieutenant N'Vaati here._

"Hello, Lieutenant. I just want to inform you that we'll be reaching the station in five minutes."

_Understood. I'll have Lt. Commander Kamin informed. _

"Just one more question, Lieutenant: Do you know if the other two shuttlecrafts, carrying the additional Senior Staff members, have touched base yet?"

There was a long pause at the other end of the frequency. Then the young woman spoke again.

_The Shuttlecraft Bangalore has made communication 25 minutes before you did. They will be arriving at the Station in 30 minutes before desired time._

Geordi nodded. Lt. Commander Wesley Crusher was on the _Bangalore, _along with Dr. Sunnita Bashir and Lt. Cyrus Vale. They left from Starbase 37.

"What about the _Johannesburg?" _

_We have had no recent communication with them as of yet, Commander." _

Geordi sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead in contemplation. He didn't even notice the bridge door opening and closing. The shuttlecraft _Johannesburg _carried only two passengers: Captain Data and Counselor Aidan Kantar. He hoped nothing terrible had happened to them.

"All right," He said, finally. "Notify me as soon as the _Johannesburg _reaches Washington Station. We will be arriving shortly."

_I will, sir. N'Vaati out._

Geordi let out a long-winded breath as he put his head in his hands. As if the anticipation of being on the _Enterprise _wasn't nerve-wracking enough. No one knew what their first mission was, not even Data. This was an enigma as frustrating as only God knows.

"You look stressed."

Geordi sat up, startled; and then sighed in relief when he saw the woman sitting at the helm chair.

"Jesus," He breathed. "You scared me."

Kylie Ramirez smiled. "Sorry. Was that Washington Station?"

"Yeah. I was just letting them know that we're going to be there shortly."

"Should I let Molly and the others know?"

"No, that's okay. They need their rest. I thought _you _were…"

Kylie shook her head. "Couldn't really sleep; especially after you gave me that coffee." Geordi smiled. "But Miguel wanted me to contact him before the _Lexington _reached Yazzi V."

Geordi looked at her. "You know about that?"

"I _am _his sister; how could I not?"

Geordi gave a small smile. He guessed, of course, that the family was notified of a mission first before anybody else. He gave the young Chief Medical Officer a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Kylie."

"Don't worry about it," She assured. "My whole family is in Starfleet, remember? I'm used to this kind of apprehension. Surely, Commander, you know what that's like?"

La Forge gave her a suspicious look. "What do you mean by that?"

Kylie bit her lip and cursed at herself. She should've kept her mouth closed. _Well, time to face the music._

"I…looked up your Starfleet record a while back," She confessed. "You have a Starfleet family as well."

"Yes, that's true." Geordi confirmed. "My father's a zoologist and my younger sister, Adriana, is stationed at Deep Space Four."

"_Deep Space Four? _That's in the Tau-Kappa Quadrant. Why she's stationed that far?"

"Some of the planets in that quadrant are considering joining the Federation. Adriana had some experience in handling diplomatic situations during the Dominion War. She serves as First Officer."

"That's wonderful. What about your mother?"

Geordi didn't say anything for a moment. It has been nearly 20 years since his mother was lost. He had finally gotten used to it. He decided to answer Kylie's question anyway.

"She was the commanding officer of the _Hera." _

Kylie's eyes grew wide as she realized the name of the ship Geordi was referring to. She wasn't born at that time but Tony and Miguel told her the story about a mysterious planet that "eats up" starships; never to be seen again. The Federation starship _Hera, _was one of those ships.

"Geordi, I am so sorry." She apologized. "I didn't know your mother…"

"Don't worry about it." He assured.

"It must be a delicate subject for you."

"The _Hera _was lost 20 years ago; presumably before you were even born. It took me about five years after that to accept that my mother was never coming back. But, it doesn't make it any easier."

"It's never easy," Kylie remarked. "No one ever gets used to the death of someone close to them."

Geordi raised an eyebrow. "So, you're a counselor now?"

"No, I'm not _that _qualified." Kylie laughed. "I just know from experience."

Geordi wanted her to elaborate but his thoughts were interrupted by a signal on the helm. Kylie looked at her control panel.

"We're within visual range of Washington Station." She informed.

Geordi nodded. "On screen."

Kylie turned on the main viewer screen, revealing the small but spacious space station. But it was the Explorer-class ship that left Geordi La Forge and Kylie Ramirez nearly speechless.

"_Dios Mio." _Kylie breathed.

"I know." Geordi agreed. "She's beautiful."

* * *

_**Johannesburg**_

The internal chronometer inside Data's neural net alerted him quickly when the _Johannesburg _reached Washington Station. He accessed his dream program to recharge his positronic system. Data woke up with a start and turned on the viewscreen. The sight was beyond marvelous. He was staring at the _USS Enterprise-F. _The seventh _Enterprise. His Enterprise. _Data couldn't help but be in awe.

"Incredible." He breathed. The android Captain turned to the companion next to him, who was sleeping peacefully. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"_Tana," _He whispered, softly. "_Tana, _wake up."

Aidan Kantar's purple eyes fluttered open as she turned to look at her pale friend.

"What's wrong?" She stirred. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine." Data assured. "But we have reached our destination."

Aidan sat up in her chair. "We're here, already?"

Data simply smiled. "See for yourself."

Aidan looked at the ship in front of the viewscreen, her awestruck expression mirrored Data's. The ship was a bit smaller than the last _Enterprise _but it more than made up for its predecessor with the upper substations and two phaser launchers.

"Callisto Moons," She awed. "It's breathtaking."

"We should notify the station of our arrival." Data informed.

Aidan nodded and opened communications to the station.

"Shuttlecraft _Johannesburg _to Washington Station_." _

_Washington Station here. _

"This is Lieutenant Commander Aidan Kantar, the _Enterprise's _Counselor. I'm here to inform you that Captain Data and I have reached Washington Station."

There was a brief silence on the other end before the ensign finally found her voice.

_I was aware that the Johannesburg was not supposed to rendezvous to Washington Station for another 30 minutes._

Aidan was about to respond when another signal beeped on her helm. She pressed a few buttons and mirrored an expression of confusion.

"We're being hailed by the station."

Data looked just as confused as his friend. "Put it on visual."

Aidan turned on the viewscreen and a Caucasian woman appeared on screen_. _She had light blond hair, blue eyes and carried the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade. However, this woman wasn't your typical average blonde. Her demeanor was that of a trained warrior.

_Hello, Captain Data._

"Lieutenant N'Vaati." Data greeted. "I trust everything is sufficient for our rendezvous?"

Lieutenant Annalisa N'Vaati smiled briefly. _I apologize for any inconvenience._ _Although I informed my superior officer of your early arrival, I fail to inform the ensign on duty._

"There is no need for an apology. It is just a simple misunderstanding. We will be docking at Washington Station in 1 minute and 15 seconds."

_I__ will inform Commander Kamin. _

"Thank you, Annie." Data said. "And give my regards to General Worf."

_I will tell my uncle the moment I contact the Klingon Empire. N'Vaati out._

Data noticed the confused look on the Lyrican Counselor's face.

"Is something troubling you, Aidan?"

"No," Aidan replied. "I just…I knew Worf's brother adopted a human girl but I didn't know she was in Starfleet."

"Annalisa enrolled in Starfleet six years ago, _despite _her father's objections." Data informed. "She was promoted to Junior Lieutenant two years ago."

"She doesn't look a day over 30."

"28.7 years, 9 months, 45 weeks, and 32 days to be exact."

Aidan looked at her best friend dryly. Data looked at Aidan and trying not to laugh but failing miserably. Aidan shook her head and laughed, pushing Data lightly on the shoulder.

"Show-off." She laughed.

"What?"

* * *

_**Bangalore- 06:55 hrs.**_

"So your _mother _was Romulan and your _father _was human?"

Cyrus Vale looked at Sunny Bashir. "_Yes. _Even without me telling you, you could tell that I'm half-Romulan."

"I know you're half-Romulan," Sunny said. "I just want to know _which side of your family _was Romulan."

"Oh."

Wesley Crusher emerged from the bridge, just in time to see the two officers engaged in the same conversation.

"We'll be arriving at Washington Station in two minutes," He informed. "The _Chancellor _has already arrived."

"What about the _Johannesburg?" _Cyrus asked.

"There hasn't been any word on them."

"Nothing's happened to them, have they?" Sunny asked.

"You sound a little worried." Cyrus observed.

Sunny frowned at him. "The Captain was on that shuttle. I was merely concerned."

"Sure you were."

Sunny was about to retort when Wesley interrupted, sensing the argument.

"So Cyrus," He began. "Your father is a Starfleet Ambassador for diplomatic relations?

"Yeah," Cyrus agreed. "My father was enlisted in Starfleet as a communications expert. He retired three years after my mother died."

"You were about to graduate from the Academy when that happened." Sunny pointed out.

Cyrus nodded, sadly. "It was a week before my 24th birthday."

"How long ago was this?" Wesley asked.

"14, 15 years ago." Cyrus replied. "My mother wasn't even 50 yet. She was suffering from a genetic, debilitating disease."

Before Sunny could say anything else, the computer monitor beeped and an ensign's voice came on the intercom.

_Shuttlecraft Bangalore; this is Washington Station. You are approaching the rendezvous point and we're waiting for your signal._

Wesley rushed to the bridge and opened communications to the station.

"Washington Station, this is the _Bangalore," _He confirmed. "We are cleared for docking and we're waiting for your signal."

_Standing by. _

Wesley pressed a button to open up the viewscreen. When he did, he saw the coolest sight ever.

"Sunny, Cyrus! You guys gotta see this!"

Sunny and Cyrus quickly rushed to the drive section of the shuttle and were equally amazed by what they just saw: The _USS Enterprise-F._

"Whoa." Cyrus said.

"I know," Wes agreed. "Amazing, right?"

"Well," Sunny concluded. "I guess this _was _worth reconsidering."

* * *

_**Washington Station-07:10 hrs.**_

"Are you the rest of the _Enterprise's_ Senior Staff from the _Bangalore?" _

Wesley Crusher looked at the Cardassian officer for a moment before acknowledging.

"Yes," He replied. "I'm Lt. Commander Wesley Crusher, Second Officer of the _Enterprise-F." _He gestured to his two companions. "This is Assistant Chief Medical Officer Dr. Sunnita Bashir and Chief Security Officer Lt. Cyrus Vale."

"Good morning, I'm Lt. Commander Kamin. Welcome to Washington Station." He gestured to the human female standing next to him. "This is my operation specialist, Lieutenant Annalisa N'Vaati."

The woman simply smiled a polite smile.

Wesley turned his attention back to Kamin. "Where are the rest of the _Enterprise _crew members?"

"Most of them are in the Mess Halls and their temporary quarters," Kamin explained. "The Senior Staff are in Conference Room 2."

"Are all of them present?" Sunny asked.

"The passengers aboard the _Chancellor _have arrived," Kamin replied. "We have yet to hear from the _Johannesburg."_

Wesley did his best to hide his worry and frustration but it wasn't working.

"All right," He said. "Can you lead the way?"

"Of course." Kamin said. To Annalisa, he instructed: "Lieutenant, escort these officers to Conference Room 2."

"Aye, sir."

Annalisa led the three officers to a Turbolift. As the doors closed, Cyrus saw a glimpse of an evil smirk from Lt. Commander Kamin.

* * *

_**Conference Room Two-Enterprise's Senior Staff**_

Geordi La Forge looked out of the window, staring at the stars and the flagship in which he was second in command. Or, worse case scenario, he might be the new commanding officer. Kylie Ramirez came by his side.

"Don't worry," She assured. "I'm sure Data and Aidan will be fine."

Geordi looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"An android Captain and a Lyrican Counselor who spent most of her life in the Kree/Shi'Ar home world? I'm sure the _Johannesburg _is in good hands."

Geordi laughed.

"Dude, when is the rest of de Senior Staff comin'?" Brendan Scott complained.

"Brendan, we've only been here for 15 minutes." Molly O'Brien pointed out.

"Well, 15 minutes is too bloody long." Brendan got up and went to the replicator. "Scotch, straight up." He ordered. A small glass of scotch appeared in the replicator. Brendan took the glass and took a long swig. His face scrunched up. "Dear sweet Lord," he grimaced. "Even the _liquor _here taste like crap."

Molly laughed. "You _do _realize that's synthehol?"

Brendan looked at her. "Well, duh."

Just then, the door slid open and Wesley Crusher, Sunny Bashir and Cyrus Vale stepped in the room. Geordi and Kylie turned away from the window.

"Well, well," Molly mused. "Look who the cat dragged in."

"Are we late for the party?" Cyrus called out.

"Party?" Brendan scoffed. "We haven't even gotten the freaking' cake yet."

Wesley came over to Geordi with a worried look on his face.

"Have you heard from Data yet?" He asked.

"No," Geordi replied. "And the station hasn't had any communication from the _Johannesburg." _

"All right, _now _I'm getting worried." Sunny remarked. "It's not like Data to be late like this, is it?"

"No, it's not." Geordi agreed.

"You don't think their shuttle blew up or anything?" Molly asked, her brown eyes growing big."

"Nope, our shuttle didn't blow up."

The Senior Staff turned to see Data and Aidan Kantar in front of the conference room, with smiles on their faces. Geordi, Kylie, and Wesley had relaxed looks on their faces, Cyrus and Brendan were both gulping down synthetic Scotch while Sunny sighed in relief. (but she still had a look of irritation) Molly smiled widely as she rushed to hug Data.

"Oh my God!" She squealed. "I was _so worried!" _

Data laughed as he returned Molly's hug.

"It is all right, Molly." He assured. "Counselor Kantar and I are unharmed."

"You weren't in contact with us for over an hour," Kylie informed. "When the Station wasn't notified of your arrival, we were worried."

"Actually," Aidan remarked. "We _did _notify Washington Station of our arrival; an hour early."

Sunny, who was silent throughout all this, finally found her voice. And it was like the Atom Bomb.

"You left Starbase Armstrong _two hours _before we did, never notified _anybody _and had us worried to death?" She scolded. "Are you bloody mad?"

"No, we _are not _bloody mad." Data remarked.

"Oh, don't get smart with me, you stupid wanker!"

She stormed out of Data's face before he got a chance to retort. Data looked at Aidan, who shrugged.

"Don't worry," She assured. "She means well."

Data raised his eyebrows.

"Really."

"Why did you arrive at Washington earlier than us?" Geordi asked.

"We were under specific orders," Aidan replied.

"By whom?"

"By me."

Everyone turned to see Admiral Kathryn Janeway enter the room. She was wearing her Admiral uniform but her blondish red hair was down.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted. "I trust you all had a pleasant trip."

"Better than most, lass." Brendan replied. Molly glared at him. "What?" He asked, catching her look.

Kathryn simply laughed.

"I called Captain Data and Counselor Kantar early because I was briefing them on your first mission which requires their expertise."

"So, why them?" Geordi asked.

"They are experts in…discovering and communicating with interstellar species." Kathryn explained.

"What's so wild about this mission that we couldn't hear about it until now?" Sunny asked.

"Let's just say the species you're about to visit has…astonishing qualities."

* * *

_**USS Firefly, **__Stardate 2421.504_

Arielle Tasha Soong sat in her guest quarters, contemplating the events of what happened three days ago. After the emotional confrontation with her father, Arielle thought it would be best to give him some space. So she requested a civilian leave of absence in order to clear her head. Arielle stayed with her younger brother, Jayden, aboard the _USS Firefly. _This was good for her, because Arielle is good friends with the Captain and the Firefly was headed to the Federation planet, Genosha. Arielle was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the chime ring. She didn't even hear the door slide open and close_._

"Computer, ½ light."

Arielle snapped back to reality and turned to see her visitors: Her brother, Lt. Commander Jayden Soong, her two friends, Commander Roxanne Yar & Lt. Commander Jude-Six of Thirteen, and her mentor, Commander K'Jai Hathaway, the _Firefly's _First Officer. Arielle blinked a couple of times to let her eyes get adjusted to the light.

"Hey," She greeted, almost inaudibly. Jayden could tell by her bloodshot eyes and her hoarse voice that his older sister had been crying. A lot.

"You look like shit, Arielle." He said, bluntly.

"Thanks," Arielle replied.

"Have you contacted Dad yet?"

Arielle looked at her brother, who bore a striking resemblance to Data (with the exception of the gold skin and yellow eyes) her crystal, green eyes growing wide.

"I'll take that as a no," Roxanne remarked. Arielle frowned at her and Roxi shrugged. "Well, it's true."

Jayden sighed and sat beside Arielle on the couch.

"Call him, Ari."

"No."

"It has been three days," He implored. "I'm sure he's forgotten about what happened."

"Dad's an android. He doesn't forget anything."

"While that may be true," K'Jai imputed. "Admiral Data is your father. It is logical that he is more likely to forgive you."

"It won't change the fact that I'm off active duty."

"Well, it _was _your idea." Jude pointed out.

"Don't act all innocent, Six!" Arielle snapped. "You and Roxi were right on board. Besides, I knew all along that this was a longshot."

"If you knew that, why did you listen to Q?" Jayden asked.

"Because I couldn't _stand _our father looking miserable and depressed." Arielle explained. "Sunny hasn't been gone for ten years and he's acting like it's the end of the world."

"He has every reason to feel that way," Roxi argued. "The Siege nearly crippled the Federation; we not only some good officers but friends and family."

"The Siege took away everything," Jayden added. "Our step-mother, your husband, my fiancée…" Jayden paused to hold back his tears. "Dad has every right to feel this way and I don't blame him."

Arielle looked at him. "I'm not trying to justify your feelings or Dad's. I _share them. _But Q and Onyx gave us an opportunity to set things right. A chance to undo the damage."

"One cannot change the past, Arielle." K'Jai said.

"And even if that _was possible," _Jayden added. "How do we know that it's not just another one of Q's dirty tricks?"

Arielle started to respond when a bright flash of light blinded her and her friends. When she adjusted her eyes, three more visitors appeared in her quarters.

"Believe us, Jayden, it's not."

Jayden, Roxi, Jude-Six, and K'Jai turned and saw their three visitors: Arielle & Jayden's cousin, Gabriel Soong, his wife, Mimi, and QJ, Q's son. Jayden came over to Gabriel, his festering anger now raging against his cousin.

"What kind of sick, twisted game is this, Gabriel?"

"_This is not a game!" _Gabriel argued.

"That's a load of bull if I didn't hear any."

"We're serious, Jay." Mimi defended. "The Siege wasn't supposed to happen."

"What do you mean _wasn't supposed to happen?" _Arielle asked.

"Someone from an alternate reality orchestrated this attack," QJ explained. "Our universe wasn't the only one that was attacked."

"How do you know about this?"

"The Infinite Circle had a meeting." Gabriel explained. "They realized something was wrong when heroes from their perspective universes were mysteriously "killed" by the same race."

"The Borg?" Roxi suggested. Jude looked at her, she just shrugged.

"The Borg assimilate. These people kill without mercy."

"Who are they?"

"We don't know." QJ said. "But we need your help, Arielle."

"No."

Everyone looked at Arielle in disbelief. Gabriel came over to his cousin.

"What do you mean 'no'?" He asked.

"_Exactly _what I mean. I'm _done _playing this game!"

"This isn't _a game!" _QJ argued. "This is real; our lives and realities are on the line!"

"And that's _my problem?" _

"_YES!" _

"I'm already at battle grounds with my father. I'm not going back there again."

"Ari, if we don't fix this time war," Gabriel reasoned. "You and your father's rift will be the _least _of your worries."

"Their counterargument does appear to be logical," K'Jai reasoned. "The Federation has been detecting some unexplained life forms in the Necropolis Sector. They believe it is the same species we encountered during the Siege."

"See?" QJ boasted. "Even _Kay Jay _agrees with us. If you can't believe a _Vulcan, _who can you believe?"

"My name is _K'Jai _and I wasn't _agreeing with you," _K'Jai clarified. "I was merely stating the facts."

"_I don't care _about the facts!" Arielle snapped. "I'm not going to put my family through anymore pain! I'm not going to be apart of this little plan anymore. As far as I'm concerned, this adventure is over."

She got up from the couch to storm out of her quarters when another burst of white light flashed before her. Before Arielle knew it, she was stopped by an older man wearing a Starfleet Admiral's uniform. And he had a huge grin on his face.

"On the contrary, my dear Ms. Soong, this adventure is only beginning."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN _STAR TREK: NOVA JOURNEY VOL. 2: INTERGALACTIC PART I. THE END IS ONLY THE BEGINNING..._**


End file.
